Colección Alfabética
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Situaciones de Mamo-chan y Usako ordenadas alfabeticamente, sin orden cronológico. X
1. Apellido

**Yo creo que me van a expulsar de aquí ligerito jajaja Pero no sé que me pasa, no puedo dejar de pensar cosas con estos dos. Creo que tengo una sobredosis jjajaja. Aquí les dejo mi pequeña colección de Drabbles y One Shot en orden alfabetico =D  
**

* * *

**A. Apellido**

* * *

Estaba recostada sobre la cama sobando su abultado vientre con una gran sonrisa; la ecografía le había revelado que la llegada de Chibi-Usa estaba asegurada.

—Mi pequeña Tsukino Usagi —exclamó en voz alta, cuando un carraspeó llamó su atención. Quitó la vista de su vientre y buscó con sus ojos azulados al otro ser dentro del cuarto— ¡Amor! —comentó cerrando sus ojos—. Al fin llegas, Amy practicó conmigo su examen de tomas de ecografías y descubrió que nuestro hijo es ¡Chibi Usa! —gritó emocionada, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, pero su marido no mostraba felicidad, tenía el mismo gesto frío con el que lo conoció años atrás— ¿Sucede algo?

—Tú has llamado a "Nuestra" hija —haciendo hincapié en el _nuestra_—, Tsukino Usagi —la rubia lo miró confundida e inclinó su rostro hacia la derecha— ¡Ella es una Chiba, Usako! Tiene que ser ¡Chiba Usagi!

—"Nuestra" hija —dijo con una mueca traviesa en sus labios—, es la futura princesa. —cerró sus ojos y levantó su mentón—. Yo, la futura Neo Reina Serenity decreto que es una Tsukino y no puedes cambiarlo —sentenció con voz firme.

Mamoru suspiró, aquella pelea por el apellido de su hija había terminado.


	2. Broma

**_Sé que no estamos en el día de los inocentes, pero es que se me hizo divertido esto xD Espero que les agrade, sino, me dicen nomás..._  
**

* * *

**B. Broma**

* * *

«Traviesa», así se sentía Usagi aquella linda mañana del día de los Inocentes cuando entró a la cafetería Crown y vio a su archienemigo número uno compartiendo un café con Motoki.

—¡Motoki oni-san! —exclamó con una enorme sonrisa acercándose al rubio.

—Usagi-chan, hola —saludó con un gesto de su mano invitándola a sentarse con ellos—. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

—Un batido de chocolate estaría bien —pidió mientras se acomodaba, ignorando de lleno al otro ser en la mesa.

—¡Hey, Odango Atama! —saludó haciéndose notar pero la niña sólo lo ignoró una vez más. El chico de cabellos oscuros se miró con el rubio, sorprendidos del actuar de Usagi.

Cuando la malteada fue puesta ante la chica, ésta la tomó entre sus manos pero de un torpe movimiento terminó botada en la mesa; mientras los dos muchachos intentaban limpiar el chocolate de la mesa, aprovechó el momento de desconcierto para echar el contenido de un salero en el café de Mamoru. Luego se sentó arrepentida con la mirada baja mientras exclamaba palabras de disculpas.

—Siempre tan torpe —protestó Mamoru tomando su taza de café—. Hay algunas cosas que no cambian —declaró llenando su boca del contenido oscuro de la taza, mientras la niña de ojos celestes aguantaba la risa al punto de la asfixia.

La cara del moreno se fue tiñendo de azul lentamente hasta que terminó escupiendo todo el líquido en la cara de Motoki. Sin poder aguantarse, Usagi soltó una terrible carcajada mientras sostenía su estomago con los brazos cruzados frente a ella. Ambos jóvenes la miraron furiosos, pero ella sólo se levantó enjuagando las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y se alejó lo suficiente para salir de la tienda.

Se sentía realizada, su broma había salido más que perfecta, aunque el pobre de Motoki salió afectado, fue solamente un plus.

Luego de su merecido almuerzo en casa, le fue entregada la lista de compras… su madre definitivamente era la reina de las bromas…

—¿Una lista más larga no podía hacer, verdad? —protestó caminando con los hombros caídos, pero luego recordó la cara de Mamoru escupiendo el café y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios rosados—. Es verdad —entrelazó sus dedos y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba—, mi broma fue un éxito, tengo que mantenerme feliz.

Siguió su camino al centro comercial cuando una mano sujetó su brazo jalándola hacia el callejón, frunció sus ojos al sentir el contacto contra la pared; una sonrisa sarcástica tan conocida para ella, hizo que abriera los ojos observando fijamente unos orbes azules oscuros que la escaneaban con sed de revancha.

—¡Hi, Mamoru-san! —saludó llena de nervios, la distancia entre ambos rostros era casi nula.

—Veo que ahora si no paso desapercibido —comentó con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

—Eto… —rascó con el dedo índice parte de su rubio cabello—, ¿qué necesita?

—Luego de mi —la soltó— café salado, no pude dejar de pensar en ti —se cruzó de brazos y se alejó de ella.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó tan sorprendida como desconfiada, era obvio que su presencia no era señal de buen augurio.

—Sí, cuando salí de la cafetería camino a la universidad, pasé por una tienda y me dije… esto me recuerda mucho a Usagi-Chan.

—¿U…Usagi… Chan? —tartamudeó ante la forma de referirse a ella, no… algo estaba tramando eso era más que obvio ahora.

—Así es —volvió a acercarle el rostro provocando un sonrojo involuntario de las mejillas femeninas; una sonrisa ladeada adornó el gesto triunfante que portaba el joven—, ¿no te llamas así, Usagi-chan?

—Sí —afirmó con un movimiento constante de su cabeza.

—Cómo te decía, pase por aquella tienda y como me recordó tanto a ti, decidí comprártelo… —tomó la bolsa que tenía en el antebrazo y se la entregó.

—Gra… gracias —agradeció tomando la bolsa con ambas manos.

—¿No vas a abrirlo? —su rostro se mostraba ansioso, como un niño en navidad. Usagi abrió la bolsa, y se encontró con una caja. Tomó la caja, la abrió y dentro de ella…

—¡Feliz Día de los Inocentes, Odango Atama! —exclamó en medio de una fuerte carcajada, alejándose con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos.

Usagi estaba más que molesta, dentro de la caja había tres odangos, uno blanco que tenía dibujado un par de ojos y una boca y un odango amarillo de cada lado. Lo vio alejarse tranquilamente, y su ira aumentó apretando el puño derecho en alto.

Sin duda su broma había sido superada con creces…


	3. Curiosidad

Hola muchachas y muchachos! Me alegra ver el recibimiento de mis historias. Nunca pensé que "_¿Por qué yo?"_ tendría tan buena llegada y me emociona a querer escribir más y más! Para las que leen "_Conquistame..."_ estoy en planes de escribir el capitulo dos. Así que creo que tendrán novedades pronto!

Ahora los dejo con la letra C de esta "_Colección Alfabética"**  
**_

* * *

**C. Curiosidad**

* * *

Sinceramente la curiosidad puede matar al gato, pero en este caso sería al conejo…

Tsukino Usagi, vistiendo su cómodo vestido celeste, estaba en el departamento de su novio haciendo una visita dominical, mas aprovechó la salida de éste a comprar unas cosas para la cena, para dar una revisada al lugar; si bien lo conocía incluso mejor que la palma de su mano estaba envuelta en la curiosidad. En algún momento unificarían sus vidas y quería saber a que debía atenerse el «huracán Tsukino».

Como había creído desde un principio: cero polvos. Pasó su dedo índice hasta por los lados más extraños pero estaba simplemente limpio.

_Eso sería uno contra cero en contra de la compatibilidad_.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue abrir el refrigerador: nada de comida chatarra; pura fruta y verduras. Leche, huevos… nada rico.

—¿Cómo iba el marcador? —se preguntó en voz alta rascando su cabello rubio con ambos índices, cuando recordó se golpeó con el puño derecho y sacó la lengua— 2 a 0. —declaró desanimada— ¡Mamo-chan! ¿Por qué eres tan perfecto? —se lamentó entre lágrimas mirando el techo.

Tras tomar un poco de aire, siguió con su escaneo por el domicilio de su príncipe.

—¡La ropa! —dijo chasqueando los dedos—. Los hombres son muy perezosos y dejan su ropa toda botada por ahí. —empezó la búsqueda de alguna prenda pero no la encontró; eso era muy extraño. Encontró al baño y éste brillaba de limpio—. Brilla tanto que pareciera que no lo usa —se rió para si misma mientras seguía su observación. Su cepillo de diente _negro _frente al espejo del botín, el pote de jabón anti-bacterial—. Supongo que su profesión lo amerita —intentó creer. Se giró sobre sus pies y se encontró con un cesto cuadrado en el piso, lo abrió y se encontró ahí doblado lo que parecía ser ropa sucia y…

Los colores del arcoíris se vieron reflejados en las claras mejillas de la chica mientras observaba la ropa interior de su novio. Apenada y con los ojos cerrados trató de volver a cerrar el cesto pero terminó botando toda la ropa al suelo.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó mucho más apenada que antes, las mejillas estaban de un tono rojo tan parecido al de las rosas que tanto le gustaban. Por torpe, terminó tomando entre sus manos, poleras, pantalones, calcetines y hasta los bóxers de Mamoru.

No podía con aquella situación, lanzándose aire con ambas manos, se acercó al lavabo, abrió el agua fría y tras juntar un poco en sus manos acunadas, hundió la cara en ellas.

_Sin dudas necesitaba bajar sus revoluciones._

Decidió salir del baño y atacar el closet del hombre. En la primera puerta, se encontró con prendas perfectamente colgadas y abajo tres pares de zapatos y dos pares de zapatillas deportivas.

—¡Oh! —exclamó sorprendida al ver aquella chaqueta verde en el closet—. Siempre creí que tenía pura de estas chaquetas feas y poleras de cuello negras —frunció los hombros soltando una de esas risas raras producto de los nervios.

Cerró esa puerta y abrió la segunda y última. En esta había un estante con libros «que por cierto estaban en toda la casa» y lo que parecía ser una caja de zapatos. Aguantándose las ganas de curiosear, bajó hacia los cajones. En el primero había poleras planchadas y ordenada por tonos y mangas; en el segundo había pantalones también planchados y ordenados por colores—. ¡Este hombre es muy meticuloso! —protestó abriendo el tercer cajón sin prestar atención, cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en el contenido, el color rojo volvió a cubrir sus mejillas.

De repente el sonido del teléfono hizo que cerrara de golpe el cajón, obviando lo que había dentro. Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a responder.

—Residencia de Chiba Mamoru —confirmó tratando de aclarar su voz— ¡Amor! —exclamó feliz al escucharlo del otro lado.

—_La verdad es que es lindo llamar a casa y que tú respondas_.

—¡Ah! —Usagi estaba en su nube de pensamientos románticos cuando la voz de su novio volvió a sonar.

—_¡Usako!_ —exclamó para ser tomado en cuenta.

—¿Eh? —sacudió su cabeza para regresar a la normalidad—, ¿me decías?

—_Qué hay mucha gente en el supermercado así que me voy a demorar aún unos quince minutos_.

—Oh… —sonrió—, no te preocupes por mí amor. Aquí encontraras a tu princesa cuando llegues así te demores toda la tarde.

—_Tampoco exageres_ —dijo resoplando_—, nos vemos. Cuida el departamento y no hagas cosas indebidas en mi ausencia._

—¿Yo? —abrió grande sus ojos—. Me ofendes, Chiba —fingió enfado y un sollozo.

—_Sí, si_ —trató de calmarla irónicamente_—, como si no te conociera. Ya. Nos vemos_ —cortó la comunicación y los ojos azules de Usagi brillaron con curiosidad.

Dejó el teléfono en su sitio y regreso hacía el closet de su prometido. Caminó ida y vuelta unas cuatro veces antes de decidirse a abrir la puerta y acercar sus temblorosas manos a la caja que mentalmente le decía «ábreme»

—Con permiso Mamo-chan —dijo en voz alta bajando entre sus manos, la caja.

Se acercó a la cama del dueño de casa y se sentó con aquel rectángulo apoyado en sus piernas, mientras quitaba la tapa invadida de curiosidad.

—¡Perdóname! —pidió juntando las palmas por sobre su cabeza gacha. Dirigió la mirada hacia el contenido y se encontró con una nota. La tomó y sus ojos se agrandaron como platos.

"_Estimada coneja traviesa, ¡Te atrapé! Deja de revisar mis cosas" _

¿Cómo sabía lo que estaba haciendo? Eso era una gran duda.

—Lo que pasa, es que eres muy predecible, Usako —exclamó de pronto una voz, la rubia elevó sus orbes azul celeste para encontrarse a su novio apoyado por el hombro en el marco de la puerta.

—Etto… —se tensó completamente levantándose sin darse cuenta que con esa acción tiró todo el contenido de la caja sobre la alfombra de color verde— ¡Lo siento! —declaró agachándose rápidamente a recoger lo tirado, pero los pasos firmes del moreno hacia ella, la hizo de tener—. Lo siento, Mamo-chan.

—Traviesa Usako —dijo con voz suave agachándose hasta poder acunar la mano derecha en la mejilla de la princesa—. Cuéntame, en tu contador de compatibilidad, ¿en cuanto quedamos?

Ese hombre la volvía loca, cuando pensaba que iba a recibir un regaño por su travesura, sólo recibió una caricia y una pregunta fuera de lo normal… él sabía más de ella, de lo que ella creía.

—Cómo cuatro a cero en contra de la compatibilidad —declaró frunciendo la boca—, ¿cómo sabes todo lo que hago? ¿Tienes cámaras en el departamento? —esa pregunta cargada de desconcierto provocó una enorme carcajada en el hombre de cabellos azabaches.

—No necesito cámaras, con lo bien que te conozco me basta sólo imaginarlo —se sentó junto a ella en el piso y comenzó a ver las cosas que ahí tenía guardado, a decir verdad…

—¡Mamoru! —gritó molesta tomando una fotografía—. ¡Qué significa esto!

—Etto… —ahora era hora de que él titubeara—, ¿no está linda? —preguntó quitándole la imagen de las manos y observándola, en ella salía una Usagi de unos cuatro o cinco años aproximadamente con un kimono rosado.

—¿Cómo tienes esa foto? —empezó a buscar entre los papeles y había muchas fotos de ella, incluso fotos que no sabía que existían tomadas desprevenidas.

—¡Mamá Ikuko me las regaló! —se defendió tomando las fotos para meterlas dentro de la caja de nuevo—. Y las otras… y las otras… —empezó a mirar a todos lados mientras pensaba que responder—, las tomé cuando estabas distraída… y como eso es la mayor parte del tiempo… son muy fáciles de conseguir.

—¡Estas loco! —declaró molesta, por el comentario del doctor.

—Pero sólo por ti —afirmó con la mano en su pecho y pose de disculpas.

—¡Deberías ser actor! —replicó y siguió moviendo los papeles que había desparramados. Ahora había otra cosa que lo sorprendió, atadas con un hilo de seda color rojo había aproximadamente unos treinta sobres de cartas, buscó la mirada de su enamorado quien la observaba con una tierna sonrisa.

—Sí, es lo que tu crees —las tomó—, cuando fui a Estados Unidos a dar mis disculpas personales por no poder asistir a su oferta de beca, me informaron que habían llegado varias cartas a mi nombre en ese tiempo. Y la verdad, si que cumpliste con eso de escribirme todos los días —cerró sus ojos—. Ahí están algunas, las otras me dijeron que te las reenviaron.

—Si… las tengo guardadas —afirmó sorprendida, demasiado sorprendida. Pero no pararían ahí. ¡Esa caja eran puros recuerdos de ellos dos! Estaban guardadas hasta las servilletas del "Crown" donde Usagi solía escribirle alguna que otra frase de niña enamorada que se le cruzaban por la cabeza. Todo parecía extraño… demasiado extraño…

¿Por qué dejar una caja así, a su vista? ¿Tentándola y más con ese cartel de advertencia?

La curiosidad en la antigua Sailor, iba haciéndose más grande con forme pasaba los segundos.

—¡Vamos a comer! —comentó el moreno poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba la caja, la cerraba y la colocaba donde estaba. «En una repisa dentro de su closet»

—¿Compraste comida hecha? —preguntó acomodándose la falda de su vestido.

—No, vamos a salir a comer afuera —afirmó con una sonrisa, Usagi se miró algo apenada, no estaba en condiciones de salir a comer con esas ropas—. Tu ropa es lo de menos —volvió a sonreír encaminándose hacia la sala.

¡Cómo sabia todo lo que hacia o pensaba! Usagi definitivamente iba a volverse loca.

Dejaron el departamento y se subieron al deportivo rojo del doctor sin decir ni una palabra, estaba todo tornándose misterioso.

Pero como sabía que las sorpresas no iban a acabar, vio como el auto tomaba la calle principal. Ella abrió enormes sus ojos: ¡Iban camino a su hogar!

Mamoru frenó frente a la casa de dos pisos, detuvo el motor y miró a su novia con una enorme sonrisa.

—Sabes Usako, con el tiempo llegué a conocerte tan bien, que puedo saber casi con precisión lo que más a hacer. A decir verdad, deje esa caja apropósito a la vista, esos recuerdos guardados con tanto recelo me recuerdan el cariño sincero que sientes por mí. Y mi intención era que supieras que guardo hasta ese "Te amo" que escribiste en el boleto del auto bus.

—¿Y cómo sabías…?

—Tengo una novia muy curiosa… Deberías tener cuidado, no vaya a ser que un día de estos tu curiosidad… —pensó con burla—, te sorprenda.

—Créeme que ya lo hizo —confirmó con pena bajando la mirada—. Pero, ¿por qué estamos en mi casa?

—Ah, es que cuando llegué al supermercado me encontré con tu papá, me preguntó que hacia y bueno… —llevó su mano a la nuca—, casi me mata cuando le dije que compraba comida para nosotros… así que me ofreció venir a cenar.

—Ay mi papá —susurró tomando aire—, pero bueno, ¡comeremos comida casera hecha por mamá!

—Así es —se bajó del auto y tras cerrar la puerta, rodeó el auto y abrió la puerta de Usagi—. Bueno mi curiosa Usako, ¿aún piensa que mi orden y tu desorden nos hace incompatibles?

La joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules descendió del auto mirando fijamente a su chico.

—Después del día de hoy, creo que podría haber un punto intermedio en el cual sentirnos cómodos.

—Eso mismo pienso yo —le tomó con firmeza la mano mientras se acercaban a la casa de la princesa.


	4. Doncella

_Si si, lo sé ando demasiado emocionada y chorreando inspiración por esta pareja. ¡No puedo evitarlo! Hasta mi hija de 2 años y 11 meses se cree Sailor Moon xDD  
_

_Pero mientras escuchaba "You´re Just My Love" Como mil veces mientras limpiaba, se me ocurrió este one shot! La letra D de mi ABC *·* voy avanzando rapido y eso me alegra!  
_

_Espero que tambien les agrade la idea.  
_

_Cualquier cosa, en mi perfil estan los medios para comunicarse conmigo ^^_**  
**

* * *

**D. Doncella**

* * *

¡Realmente estaba muy enojado!

Caminaba con los puños fruncidos de camino a casa, no era normal estar con este ánimo, me sentía fuera de sí; siempre era ella la que salía de Crow irritada y maldiciendo… esta vez me tocó a mí.

He de saber que Tsukino era una niña muy infantil —apenas tiene catorce años— pero, ¿atacarme de esa manera? ¡No señor!

No es mi culpa estar en la Universidad más temprano que cualquier otro, ser una persona inteligente y no depender de nadie. Pero no por eso tenía que decirme esas cosas que no quería escuchar.

«Prefiero ser una niña alegre y despreocupada, que una persona aburrida y solitaria. Si realmente la gente te quisiera, no estarías solo como siempre te veo»

Frase directa a la yugular.

No hacía falta que me recalcará que estaba solo. Ya lo sabía.

¡Pequeña Odango!

Pronuncié entre dientes tratando de contener mi ira. Llegué a mi departamento y ahí estaba ella esperándome… Mi querida «Soledad»

La que me acompañaba desde que tengo memoria, memoria nueva que me formé a partir de los seis años con cosas que la gente me decía sobre mí.

«Tú eres Chiba Mamoru»

Un nombre del que no estaba muy seguro.

«Eres el único hijo y por ende, heredero de los señores Chiba»

Una mamá y un papá del que apenas recuerdo sus rostros, gracias a fotografías

«Felicidades, acaba de cumplir dieciocho años por lo que accede a su herencia»

Y dinero, que no sé me hace importante. Compré este departamento, un auto y una moto. El resto está en un banco esperando no ser usado en mucho tiempo. Tengo dos manos y dos pies, me gusta trabajar para sobrevivir y pronto ser un doctor. Y poder salvar vidas…

Terminé de entrar en mi apartamento con pasos muertos, realmente las palabras de aquella pequeña y molestosa niña me habían afectado de sobremanera.

A decir verdad, no estaba tan solo. Había una doncella que me visitaba en sueños, que necesitaba de mi ayuda y me obligaba a transformarme en un enmascarado para ir a salvar a otra doncella de los horribles Youma.

Una jovencita con traje de marinero que esperaba verme, que se alegraba por ello.

«Sailor Moon»

Siento que ella tiene la llave a muchas de mis preguntas sin respuesta… Mi doncella de cabellos dorados… peinado en forma de…

¡Rayos! ¿Sería una moda?

Mi doncella, Sailor Moon y la molesta de Usagi usan el mismo peinado de odangos.

¡Tiene que ser una coincidencia!

Me dejé caer agotado al sillón, muchas cosas se estaban removiendo dentro de mí. Cosas que no sé si son reales, producto de mis sueños o simplemente son alucinaciones.

Cerré mis ojos lanzando hacia atrás la cabeza, ahí estaba ella, la doncella de cabellos dorados y mirada triste pidiéndome un cristal… —Cristal de Plata—. La imagen en mi memoria cambia repentinamente a una niña pequeña de cabellos, también, dorados dándome una rosa…Era mi pequeña doncella. Abrí de golpe los ojos como si estuviera asustado y llevé la palma derecha a la frente.

—Definitivamente debo tener una obsesión por las chicas rubias de peinados raros y ojos azules. —afirmé levantándome por un vaso de agua.

Abrí el refrigerador para tomar una botella cuando un dolor fuerte atacó mi cabeza. Era hora, ella me necesitaba a su lado. Dejé la botella sobre la mesada y mi transformación a Tuxedo Kamen no tardó en aparecer. Salí por el balcón dando brinco por las azoteas de los edificios.

¡Mi agilidad era tan sorprendente como la de un felino!

No tardé en localizarla. Ahí estaba ella con su traje de marinera y sus tres amigas atacando al Youma de esta noche. Para complementar la desgracia de mi día, hoy se le ocurrió a la doncella que peleaba en nombre de la luna, pelear concentrada y sin necesidad de ayuda —hasta sus compañeras estaban sorprendidas—.

—¡Estaba muy enojada! —reclamó la rubia elevando los brazos—. ¡Ahora me siento mejor!

No tardaron en separarse y ella se quedó en el parque, se sentó en una banca con los brazos cruzados. Parecía pensante… ¿Será que extrañó mi presencia?

No podía alejarme, sentía una corriente magnética que me acercaba a ella. ¡Era mi oportunidad!

—Hola —saludé apoyándome en el respaldo de la banca— ,¿por qué tan sola?

—¡Tuxedo Kamen-sama! —exclamó sorprendida y a la vez emocionada. _¿Ves Odango Atama?, hay gente que me quiere._

¡Demonios! ¿Otra vez pensando en esa pequeña molestia?

—¿Qué sucede Sailor Moon? —pregunté sentándome a su lado.

—¡Creo que hoy no he sido una buena chica! —declaró cabizbaja, gracias a la tenue luz de las farolas de la calle, pude notar una brillante lágrima en sus ojos azules. Se veía igual a la doncella de mis sueños… ¿Serían la misma?

—¿Qué puede hacer de malo una chica que lucha contra villanos? —elevé la mirada al cielo, las primeras estrellas hacían su entrada en el firmamento oscuro.

—Dije cosas feas a una persona —la oí suspirar así que la volví a mirar—. Y no sé como disculparme con él. No debí atacarlo en donde más le duele…

—Entiendo… —algo me inquietaba dentro mio, pero no entendía que era—, ¿es el chico que te gusta?

—¡No! —negó con el rostro brillando en un tono rojizo, supongo que me estaba mintiendo—. No nos llevamos bien, pero es que hablando con un amigo que tenemos en común recordé algo que me hizo enojar.

—¿Qué cosa? —mi intriga iba aumentando, y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, miré sus ojos azules fijamente. Ojos cubiertos por lágrimas producidas por algún afortunado.

—No, nada —se paró del asiento, se giró hacia mí e hizo una reverencia—. Discúlpeme por molestarlo con mis tonterías.

—Descuida —dije aunque estaba muy fuera de mí—. Antes, permíteme decirte algo.

—Adelante —volvió a mirarme.

—Dile lo que tengas que decirle, es mejor que guardarlo y sufrir sin saber la verdadera respuesta. ¡Ve y discúlpate con él!

—¡Tuxedo Kamen-sama! —exclamó con los puños frente a ella, lucía contenta con tan poco— ¡Gracias! —se acercó a mí y depositó en mi mejilla sus labios en un tierno beso.

Me perdí en la inexplicable sensación de sus labios en mi rostro que no me di cuenta el momento en que se desapareció de mi campo de visión.

Suspiré resignado. Después de todo, puede necesitarme pero no soy muy importante para ella.

A vista y paciencia de que estaba solo también en aquel parque —Soledad me sigue a todas partes— decidí volver a mi casa. Deshice mi transformación, y como simplemente Mamoru seguí el camino.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso de mi departamento, me encontré con un panorama que nunca me imaginé ver.

—¡Odango Atama! —aquellas palabras salieron de mis labios sin mayor esfuerzo. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Elevó su mirada hacia mí y con esos ojos azules cubiertos de lágrimas me sonrió.

¡Era como estar viendo hace unos minutos a Sailor Moon!

—Lamento venir a estas horas a su departamento, Mamoru-san —me hizo una pequeña reverencia que me paralizó el corazón—. Pero necesitaba hablar con usted sobre lo que pasó ésta tarde en el Crown.

Tras dudar un par de segundos, abrí la puerta de mi departamento y la deje pasar. Algo me producía un molesto sentimiento, aún más molesto del que sentí por la doncella.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —pregunté enfadado, no podía obviar las palabras crueles con las que me atacó ese día.

—Motoki oni-san me dio su dirección —comentó aun sin salir de la puerta que se hallaba ya cerrada.

—Entiendo —me senté en uno de los sillones y le enseñe el otro con mi mano extendida—. Toma asiento. Dime, ¿qué quieres decirme?

—Verá —se acercó al sillón y tomó asiento aún con la cabeza gacha—, estuve hablando con un amigo y me aconsejó que viniera a disculparme por las groserías que le dije. No debí tocar ese tema tan delicado para usted y…

—No me trates de usted —gruñí entre dientes—. Sólo nos llevamos cuatro años, me haces sentir viejo.

—Yo… —la vi perder la compostura por un momento hasta que se recuperó, esta vez mirándome—, lo siento Mamoru-san. No debí recalcarle que us… —la miré fijó e interrumpió su discurso— que estas solo —arregló, menos mal—. Yo sé que debe ser doloroso perder a tus padres tan pequeño y yo… no debí.

—No te preocupes —fingí desinterés corriendo la mirada, pero a decir verdad me gustó mucho sus disculpas.

—¡No! —volví a mirarla, se había puesto de pie y me miraba de una forma que no sabría decir—. ¡Si me preocupo! —buscó en su bolso y extrajo algo que hizo que mis ojos se abrieran al máximo —una rosa roja—. La miró y luego me miró a mí—. Quizás pasaron doce años, pero —me extendió la rosa—, es bueno saber que te mejoraste del accidente.

Aquellas palabras y su pose me recordaron a la doncella pequeña, esa que creía que era producto de mi imaginación. Cómo yo no reaccionaba, se acercó, tomó mi mano —produciéndome una corriente eléctrica que atravesó todo mi cuerpo— y me la depositó en ella.

—Esa es mi ofrenda de disculpas —me dijo con una sonrisa, yo la miraba atonito.

¿Usagi y la doncella pequeña eran la misma persona?

¡Increíble, esa niña era verdad!

La vi acomodar su bolso y dirigirse de nuevo a la puerta, se iba a ir. Invadido por las ansias de que no se fuera me paré y le pregunté.

—¿Puedo saber que amigo te dijo que vinieras a pedirme perdón?

Ella me miró, sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron tanto como el moño rojo de su uniforme de secundaria—. Un hombre elegante vestido de antifaz.

Con aquellas palabras salió de mi apartamento.

«Un hombre elegante vestido de antifaz»

¿No podía ser, o sí?

«Creo que hoy no he sido una buena chica» «Dije cosas feas a una persona» «No debí atacarlo en donde más le duele» «No, no nos llevamos bien»

Todas y cada una de las frases que me ha dicho Sailor Moon, coinciden terriblemente con mi situación y la de Usagi.

—¿Será que todas mis doncellas, son solo una? ¿Una dulce y molesta doncella peinada con Odangos? —casí sin pestañar, salí de mi hogar para buscarla. Estaba aún cabizbaja esperando el ascensor. Mi sangre hervía en mis venas, tenía que saber si todas eran la misma chica en distintas etapas de su vida… quizás la doncella vestida de princesa era ella en un futuro. Sin poder aguantar más y sin pensarlo grité:

¡Usagi!

La mencionada se tensó en su lugar y con temor viró su rostro hacía mí. Me miró con los ojos exaltados no sé si por decir su nombre o por como lucía. Le señalé con la cabeza la puerta y volvió sus pasos hacía mí.

—¿Me llamaste Usagi? —preguntó sorprendida al pararse frente a mí. Observé con detenimiento aquellos ojos azul celeste que tenía. No había dudas, eran los mismos que vi hace una hora en el parque número diez.

—Puedo llamarte Sailor Moon, si quieres —tras decir aquellas palabras, se puso de color azul y me tapó la boca tirándome dentro del apartamento.

—¡Ni se te ocurra volver a repetirlo! —me exigió pero yo estaba de nuevo perdido por la electrificante sensación de ser tocado por mi pequeño tormento.

—¡Sí eres tú! —afirmé separándome de ella, la vi sonrojarse y aunque trato —inútilmente— negarlo ya era más que obvio.

Sailor Moon, la niña de mis recuerdos y Odango Atama eran la misma rubia de ojos azules que tenía frente a mí.

¡Esperen todos!

Significaba que… —la miré de pies a cabeza, lucía molesta pero su pone era tan Sailor Moon que asustaba—, entonces yo… ¿Estoy enamorado de Odango Atama?

Retrocedí un paso.

—¿Y ahora que te pasa? —protestó cruzándose de brazos—. Te pregunté, ¿Cómo supiste que soy Sailor Moon?

—Bueno yo —¡Bien! Ahora me pongo a tartamudear, no sí definitivamente hoy no era mi día. ¿Sería buena opción decirle quien soy? Eso sería el broche al día más negro que mis cabellos—. Usagi, yo soy Tuxedo Kamen —solté sin pensar enseñando mi rosa de transformación. Miré como sus ojos se abrían mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas y sus labios se entreabrían…

¡¿Por qué demonios miré sus labios?

Me volví a acercar a ella y cuando quise reaccionar tenía a la rubia colgada de mi cuello llorando… ¿de felicidad? La oía reír contra mi pecho, pero también sentía los sollozos de su llanto. ¿Cómo podía hacer ambas cosas?

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté tratando de separarla de mí, pero no podía.

—Eres tú… —bajó los brazos de mi cuello y los paso por debajo de los míos, aferrándose a mí por la espalda—. No sabes cuanto me alegra que seas tú.

—¿Eh?

Se separó de mí, sin quitar sus manos entrelazadas de mi espalda, y buscó mi mirada.

—Me alegra que tú seas ese niño del hospital, me alegra que tú seas Tuxedo Kamen y… —apoyé un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Shh… no digas nada mi tierna princesa… He esperado por este momento toda mi vida —no me importó que hace unas horas sentía una rabia infinita por esa niña de peinado raro, lo único que me importaba era que había encontrado a mi doncella. Acerqué mi rostro al de ella y me robé con su autorización un beso de sus labios.

¡Adiós Soledad! ¡Hola mi amada Doncella!

* * *

_Reviews? jajaja Espero que les haya agradado, es el primero que hago saliendome de los parametros establecidos por la historia original jeje_

_Bye_

_Aquatic Whisper._


	5. Estricto

_Hola Chiquillas! Ando demasiado emocionada, de golpe llegue a más de treinta reviews y no la podía creer ;o; Gracias por sus lindas palabras. Y para los que preguntan: Sí, voy a hacer aparecer a Rini y las demás en alguna letra, que aún no tengo segura.  
_

_Por otro lado, quería contarles que ya he escrito el capítulo del cumple de Mamo-chan *·* Así que ando ansiosa por poder subirlo.  
_

_Si bien, soy Argentina, vivo en Chile por amor x3 jaja Y aquí estan reestrenando Sailor Moon, ;o; Y ya van a empezar por la parte de Stars... así que ando entremelodramatica y emocionada... Así que tendrán noticias mias más seguidas...  
_

_Ya ando en el capitulo 03 de Conquistame...  
_

_Pero eso es en otro fic, aquí les dejo la «E» y espero que les agradé_**  
**

* * *

**E. Estricto**

* * *

Soy Tsukino Usagi, tengo dieciocho años y estoy ha punto de terminar el último semestre de la preparatoria. Y espero que sí sea el último.

Mis notas estaban en la cuerda floja pero al parecer, hubiera podido graduarme sin problemas si no fuera por éste maldito último examen.

«20/100»

¡Odiosos problemas de matemáticas!

Sino apruebo el lunes, el próximo examen, voy a reprobar y tendré que cursar otro semestre…

—¡Kami-Sama si estas en algún lado ayúdame! —supliqué—. ¡Prometo dejar las golosinas, no comer más helado hasta entrar a la universidad, no ver televisión en vez de estudiar y…!

—Eso suena muy tentador —escuché una voz que me paralizó —había hecho mis plegarias en voz alta—, volteé lentamente y ahí estaba él. _¡Rayos!_ Rápidamente pegué mi espalda a la pared ocultando mi examen de matemáticas. Si Mamo-chan lo ve…

—Usako… —estiró la mano hacia mí y esperó—, ¿reprobaste otro examen?

—¿Yo? —estaba tan nerviosa que me dio un tic, por lo que empecé a ver para todos lados para evitar la penetrante mirada de mi novio—. Claro que no —negué con un movimiento de mi mano derecha.

—¡No me mientas! —oh… sonó muy enojado, eso no era bueno—. ¡Odango Atama!

—¡No me llames así! —le grité muy molesta, odiaba ese sobrenombre. Protestando entre dientes, me acerqué a él y le pasé el examen. Corrí mi mirada para prepararme para el primer regaño del día —luego seguiría mamá, papá y Sammy—, pero extrañamente, no me regaño… ¡Extraño, si señor! —. ¿Mamo-chan? —pregunté mirándolo y lucía concentrado en analizar el papel.

—No… la verdad… —negaba con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo pasaste de primer grado, Odango Atama?

—¡Qué no me llames así! —volví a gritarle apretando mis puños.

—Te equivocaste en cosas muy simples, Usagi —me miró fijamente —por no decir que clavó sus ojos en los míos—. Estas muy mal, voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto o si no vas a repetir el semestre, ¿verdad?

—¡No me dejes! —exclamé abrazándolo en medio de mi llanto más manipulador posible.

—Ya, ya —se separó de mí completamente avergonzado, su rostro se había sonrojado y yo había conseguido mi propósito—. Pero aun así —tosió para acomodar su voz—, vamos a tener que hacer algo. Voy a hablar con tus papás.

—¿Qué? —espantada volví a alejarme de él.

—Voy a decirles que voy a darte clases particulares de matemáticas —declaró cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Ese examen es una vergüenza!

Y yo no podía sentirme más avergonzada. Llegué con Mamo-chan a casa y…

—¡Oh Mamoru-san! —exclamó felizmente mi mamá—. Se ve que quieres y te preocupas por mi hija —le hizo una reverencia—, lamento los problemas que Usagi te causa.

—¡No es problema! —agitó su mano con pena, y yo claro, ¡trágame tierra!

—Claro que tienes mi permiso para ayudar a la despistada de mi hija, espero que logres algo —¡Oh mamá! ¡Te adoro por ser tan cruel conmigo!

—¡Verá que si mamá Ikuko, vera que sí! —mmm no me gusto para nada la mirada que me dedicó mi amado príncipe. Algo esta tramando y yo soy el pobre conejito indefenso a su merced.

El lado positivo de las cosas era que mis padres iban a salir éste fin de semana, mi mamá —que por cierto recuperó los puntos que perdió frente a Mamo-chan—, le informó a mi papá que yo me quedaría en casa a estudiar como castigo por mi bajo rendimiento.

Claro que mi papá sufrió por su pobre e inofensiva hija, pero no iba a contradecir a mi mamá en el castigo. En fin, como conclusión:

_¡Fin de semana en casa de mi novio!_

Ni bien los despedí, tomé mi bolso, mis cuadernos y partí a casa de mi lindo, adorado y amado príncipe…

Llegué a su casa y si bien estaba totalmente sexy con su camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y el pantalón gris que usa para ejercitarse, su mirada era completamente seria. Tan seria que me daba miedo.

¡Retiro lo dicho! ¡No tiene nada de lindo y adorable!

—Creo que mejor me voy —dije asustada tratando de girarme para salir, pero él me prohibió la salida tomándome del brazo.

—No voy a comerte Usako —me susurró, y si antes tenía miedo, ahora estaba aterrada—, vamos, entra.

—Está bien —tragué duro e ingresé a su casa. Entramos a la sala y había una pizarra y varias hojas en la mesa central…

—¡Vamos a empezar desde la básico! —comentó acercándose a la pizarra y empezando a escribir.

_¿Supongo que estaba de bromas, verdad?_

¡Escribió los números en la pizarra!

—Te los presento —comenzó su explicación con tono helado, tan helado que me dio escalofríos—, se llaman números. Y estos de aquí abajo —señalando unos símbolos— son símbolos matemáticos.

_Oh bien, mi novio cree que soy una tonta…_

—Si supieras manejar bien esto, deberías poder resolver cualquier problema —continuó con ese tono tan feo—. Voy a darte unas cuentas para que resuelvas —buscó un par de hojas de la pila y me las paso—. Supongo que en media hora serás capaz de poder resolver esos simples cálculos.

Miré la hoja y lo miré. Tenía una ceja arqueada esperando mi reacción. ¡Eran más de cincuenta cuentas! Pero no… no me vas a ganar Chiba Mamoru.

—Esta bien —respondí, si él quería ser estricto, yo sería la alumna sumisa que quería… por el momento.

Me dejó sola y empecé a resolver, nada complicado a decir verdad.

Cuando terminé, suspiré.

—¡Mamo-chan! —grité y no tardo en aparecer, bastante sorprendido por cierto.

—¿Ya? —le afirmé con la cabeza y él tomó la hoja—. Vaya… eso fue rápido —escaneó con la vista las respuestas y sonrió—. Estas todas buenas…

—¡Viva! —festejé elevando los brazos.

—No entiendo como —puso su rostro frente al mio y me miraba confundido—, entonces te cuestan los demás problemas, si tienes buenas las bases…

—¡No me gustan! —crucé mis brazos—. ¡Todos tenemos algo que no nos gustan, y a mi no me gustan las matemáticas!

—¡No llegaras a ningún lado pensando de esa forma! —me gritó enojado, sí, mi lindo Mamo-chan me gritó…

—¡Eres demasiado estricto! —le grité y él se cruzó de brazo.

—Y tú eres una niña caprichosa y llorona y no me quejo —se acercó a la pizarra y continuó con las explicaciones.

Pasamos toda la tarde entre letras y números, y para mi buena suerte. ¡Entendí todo!

El cielo estaba teñido de rosa, naranja y violeta, cuando estirando los brazos, salí al balcón a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Ese día había avanzado mucho y estaba segura de levantar ese veinte que obtuve en el examen de la semana pasada.

—¿Aún enojada? —me preguntó pasando los brazos por mi cintura.

—¿Qué crees? —respondí sarcasticamente, cerrando los ojos, no era fácil superar que me había gritado bien feo.

—Disculpa por ponerme tan estricto —me dijo apoyando la frente sobre mi nuca—, pero sólo así tú das tu máximo.

—¿Eh? —volteé a verlo, sus ojos azules lucían turbios.

—No es que quiera tratarte así, pero tengo que ponerme firme para que hagas las cosas bien. Si no me pusiera estricto tú no harías las cosas concentradamente, estarías volando por ese mundo de ilusiones al que te gusta ir, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Mamo-chan tenía razón, después de todo gracias a ese grito —aunque no me gusto— me concentré solo en los problemas a resolver. Los analice, los entendí y los resolví perfectamente.

—¡Gracias Mamo-chan! —lo abracé con fuerza—. ¡Gracias por ser así conmigo!

—Bien —se separó de mí—, sí sacas noventa en el recuperatorio: Te invitó a comer esa copa helada que tanto quieres. ¿Qué dices?

—¡Por supuesto! —afirmé con decisión—. ¡Ve juntando las monedas, cariño!

Luego de la cena, nos recostamos a ver unas películas. Con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, con su brazo en mi espalda y la mano sobre mi cintura, me sentía en las nubes. Podría ser un poco gruñón y muy riguroso con sus cosas pero era por mi bien, eso también forma parte del amor… No todo es miel sobre hojuelas; alguien tenía que ponerle los pies sobre la tierra al otro y ese era el papel de mi príncipe.

Luego de un divertido domingo —aunque igual repasamos materia—, llegó el día clave. El día del examen recuperatorio.

El profesor de matemática me pasó la hoja dudoso, me miraba con cara de que era una hoja desperdiciada, pero ya va a ver… ¡Tsukino Usagi, aprobaría! ¡Aprobaría e iría a comer helado!

Miré la hoja, y aspiré profundamente, recordando las palabras de Mamo-chan:

«Respira hondo, exhala y concéntrate en analizar el caso, luego busca la formula más adecuada, y resuelve lentamente para no olvidar ningún paso»

_¡Bien Usagi es ahora o nunca!_

Empecé a trabajar en mi recuperatorio con algo de miedo pero ¡Entendía!

Pasada la hora y media, pasó retirando los exámenes de los diez alumnos que estábamos ahí —incluida Minako— y nos pidieron retirar hasta que estén los resultados.

—¡Amiga! —Minako se lanzó a mis brazos hecha un mar de lagrimas, había estado estudiando con Amy, así que no creo que le haya ido tan mal—. ¡Tengo que sacarme setenta o repito el semestre… y no quiero!

—Yo tampoco quiero, y más encima tengo que sacarme noventa para que me perdonen el semestre.

—¿Noventa? —se alejó como si tuviera la peste y luego me dio el pésame… ¡Esa era una buena amiga! —nótese el sarcasmo—

El profesor nos llamó de nuevo, e ingresamos, tomamos asiento y empezó.

—Aino, Minako.

—¡Aquí! —mi loca amiga se puso de pie y fue a retirar su examen.

—¡Setenta puntos! —comentó sorprendido el profesor—. Tuvo mucha suerte, señorita Aino.

—¡Gracias, Gracias! —salió del salón lanzando besos y haciéndome un gesto de que me esperaba afuera.

Pasaron los demás hasta que quede sola con el profesor.

—Tsukino, venga por favor —con los nervios a flor de piel me acerqué al profesor. Un hombre de anteojos de unos cuarenta años y ojos verdes me miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¿Qué paso profesor? —estaba asustadísima.

—Un milagro Tsukino, un milagro —dijo entregándome mi examen.

—¿Eh? —tomé el examen y mis ojos se abrieron al máximo, había un nueve y un dos en mi examen… — ¡Saqué noventa y dos!

—Así es. —afirmó con voz severa—. Felicite de mi parte a su profesor particular. Logró en una semana lo que yo me pude hacer en todo el semestre. ¡Felicitaciones!

¡No lo podía creer! ¡No lo podía creer!

Con Minako-chan que me esperaba afuera del salón, nos fundimos en un abrazo lleno de lágrimas.

¡Adiós Preparatoria!

* * *

Veía mi examen emocionada, tan emocionada que cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba frente a la puerta verde del departamento de Mamo-chan.

Acerqué mi dedo al timbre y lo presioné una, dos, cinco veces. Y esperé con una sonrisa.

—¡Ya voy Usako! —se escuchó del otro lado. Así que acomodé frente a mí, el examen y esperé—. Hola Usa… —su saludó quedo hasta ahí, lo supuse. ¡Quedo en shock con mi nota!—. ¡Noventa y dos! —lo oí exclamar sin poder creérsela así que bajé el papel y lo miré.

—¡Felicidades profesor! —cerré mis ojos—. Mi profesor de Matemáticas me pidió que lo felicite por lograr en una semana lo que él no pudo en un semestre. Por suerte, no le dije que fue sólo un fin de semana o se hubiera muerto ahí mismo.

Mamo-chan estaba estático. Sus lindos ojos azules aún pegados en el examen y en el número que sobresaltaba en la hoja.

—¡Felicitaciones Usako! —dijo cuando al fin pudo articular palabra—. Ven, pasa. —ingresamos al departamento y una vez dentro, me abrazó. —Oh… como me gusta que me abrace—. ¡Bien hecho! —susurró—. Me haces sentir orgulloso.

—¡Que te sientas orgulloso de mí, me pone feliz! —dije respondiendo a su abrazo—. Pero, Mamo-chan...

—¿mmm? —accedió aún sin soltarme, y no es que me quejara de la posición pero…

—Recuerdas lo que me prometiste, ¿verdad?

—¿Y tú recuerdas lo que prometiste a Kami-sama si aprobabas? —me rebatió él, mirándome tiernamente.

—¡Tramposo! —resoplé manteniendo un poco del aire en mis mejillas y coloqué mis manos en la cintura, estaba muy molesta… ¡Yo quería comer helado!

—¡Ya, ya! —comentó mientras se calzaba un par de zapatillas—. Voy a hacer una excepción por la buena nota que trajiste.

—¿De verdad? —me afirmó con la cabeza y yo salté de la emoción—. ¡Copa helada ahí te voy!

Después de todo, no era tan malo tener un novio estricto…


	6. Furioso

_Chicas! *·* Gracias por los más de 50 reviews ;o; Estoy muy emocionada por sus lecturas, se que aman a Mi Darien (o sea como yo lo hago) jajaja Pero es que ajam xD me encanta así!_

_Antes que nada, quiero decirles, que el hecho de que estan los terminos japoneses de los nombres y apodos es por el hecho de que mi Marido me dijo que si usaba los nombres en japones lo leería xD (él también lee y escribe)_

_En fin, aquí les dejo con la F no estoy muy convencida de esta letra, pero espero que a ustedes le agrade._

* * *

**F. Furioso.**

* * *

—¡Baka! ¡Baka, Tuxedo Kamen! —gritaba con furia una jovencita de peinado odango, vestida con un traje de marinera. Realmente estaba muy furiosa.

«Si realmente no quieres acabar muerta deberías pelear bien y dejar de jugar. No sólo pones en riesgo tu vida inútilmente, sino además la de todos nosotros»

—¡¿Quién se cree que es para decirme esas cosas tan horribles? —seguía molesta gritando al aire.

—Creo que tenía razón —comentó con pena, la Sailor guardiana de Mercurio. Sailor Mercury se miró con sus demás compañeras antes de proseguir—, te arriesgaste inútilmente Usagi-chan.

—Pero… —trató de protestar, pero no la dejaron.

—¡Usagi! —gruñó Mars, la Sailor del fuego estaba muy molesta—. Si algo te pasaba… nosotras… —bajó con rabia la mirada—, ¿qué haríamos nosotras sin nuestra princesa? —volvió a mirarla con los ojos cubierto por lágrimas—. ¡Deja de pensar sólo en ti! —le exigió.

Aquello había sido peor que cualquier cachetada que pudiera recibir. No había sido intencional caer en manos del Youma que ese día las atacó; no era su culpa que su ataque fallara y quedara a merced del enemigo…

—¡Usagi-chan! —trataron de llamar su atención, pero la guardiana de la luna, no quiso ver a ninguna de ellas. Sólo se giró sobre sus pies, deshaciendo su transformación y se alejó de sus amigas, sumamente herida e irritada.

Camino hacía el Crown, para ver a su querido amigo, Motoki. Él siempre le daba un buen consejo en esas circunstancias. Quizás sus amigas tenían razón… y las palabras de Mamo-chan no estaban tan erraras como ella quería creer en su frustración.

Entró al Centro de juegos cabizbaja, sosteniendo su maletín de secundaria con ambas manos frente a ella. El rubio dependiente de la tienda, no tardó en verla y acercársele curioso por la expresión de la niña.

—¿Usagi-chan?

—Motoki oni-chan —sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó a sus brazos llorando.

—¿Qué paso? —sorprendido, lo abrazó—, ¿peleaste con las chicas?

—Así es —afirmó separándose de él, con un movimiento de la cabeza—. Todas se enojaron porque dicen que pongo en riesgo mi vida sin mirar consecuencias y…

—Ahora entiendo porque Mamoru estaba como alma que lleva el diablo cuando lo encontré hace un rato.

—¿Eh? —preguntó confundida, mirando la posición pensante que adquirió el rubio.

—Hace tiempo que no lo veo enojado, supongo que te peleaste con él también.

—A decir verdad —volvió a bajar su mirada—, porque peleé con él, peleé con las chicas.

—Entiendo… —le sonrió y tomó a la joven de los hombros—, ve a hablar con él —le aconsejó—. Dijo que iba a ir a su casa. Si te dijo algo que no te gusto, deberías averiguar el porqué lo hizo. Sabemos como es…

Motoki tenía razón, por más furiosos que estuvieran, eran novios, tenían que hablar y exponer sus puntos de vista. Con la sonrisa recuperada, salió del Crown Center sin antes agradecer a su amigo.

—Voy a empezar a cobrarles por los consejos amorosos —comentó con una sonrisa contagiando su animo a la rubia de coletas.

—¡Claro! —asentó—. Cuando quieras.

La chica recuperada se encaminó a pasos apresurados al departamento de su príncipe. Cuando llegó, aún lucía el ceño fruncido… se veía tan distante como el mismo hombre que ella había conocido el año pasado.

—Mamo-chan… —comentó con pena, llevando el puño cerrado a su pecho—, ¿podemos hablar?

—No lo sé Usagi —la omisión de su tierno apodo, la contrajo—. No estoy de humor, ando bastante furioso y no quiero… decir cosas de las que vaya a arrepentirme —intentó cerrar la puerta pero la rubia, interpuso su pie.

—¡No me importa! —protestó—. ¡Quiero hablar contigo ahora!

—¡Usagi! —gruñó entre dientes dejándola pasar—. Deja de comportarte como una niña malcriada e infan… —no terminó de hablar, repasando su frase, al ver los expresivos ojos de su novia abrirse asustados.

¡Lo sabía, él sabía que verla en ese estado le haría decir cosas que no quería!

—¡Noticia de último momento Chiba: Soy una niña malcriada e infantil, apenas tengo quince años! —declaró mordazmente tratando de recomponerse.

—Yo no… —trató de negar, pero Usagi siguió hablando.

—¡Eso es lo que piensas! —le reclamó—. ¡Si piensas que soy una niña malcriada e infantil no deberías estar conmigo! —furiosa apretó el puño derecho frente a ella—. ¡No sé qué haces conmigo si yo no estoy a tu altura!

—¡Rayos! —volvió a gruñir el moreno—. ¡Usako, tú nunca entiendes nada! —ella lo miró confundida, la voz del hombre que amaba había salido casi entrecortada.

—¡Si no entiendo porque mejor no me lo dices! —siguió reclamando ahora de forma sarcástica—. ¡Sí soy tan tonta para entenderlo, debería explicarme las cosas con peras y manzanas. Tal vez, de esa forma pudiera entender!

Mamoru, se mordió la lengua antes de responder a esas declaraciones infantiles. Pero ella tenía algo de razón, apenas tenía quince años… hay cosas que ella no comprende.

Decidió relajar sus hombros e ingresar a la sala del departamento, seguido por la rubia que aún tenía el inicio de las cejas juntas en el ceño fruncido.

—Te lo explicaré con peras y manzanas, entonces —comentó acortando los pasos que los separaba y con sus cálidas manos enmarcó el rostro de porcelana de su princesa, la observó detenidamente; sonrió al ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos color cielo y la besó.

—Mamo-chan…

—¿Te has puesto a pensar… qué haría yo sí algo te pasara? —declaró atrapándola en un abrazo, ella se dejó abrazar sorprendida y estática—. No puedes llegar a agitar el mundo de un hombre solitario, llenarlo con tu luz y luego no fijarte en las consecuencias… Si algo te pasara Usako… yo…

«¿Qué haríamos nosotras sin nuestra princesa?»

Ahora las palabras de Rei-chan tomaban un doble significado para ella. No era el hecho de fallar o de equivocarse, era el hecho de que aquella falta hubiera no sólo afectado su vida, si no todo su entorno.

—¡No me pidas que no me sienta furioso, si veo como por estar peleando por tonterías casi te matan frente a mi! —Mamoru seguía hablando, mientras ella se perdía en aquella sensación de protección que le entregaban esos brazos.

—Mamo-chan…

—Eres —se separó de ella y volvió a tomarla del rostro—, lo único y más valioso que tengo en este mundo… ¡No intentes dejarme solo!

Sonrió ampliamente ante la suplica de su novio, su sensación de enojo, la furia contenida por las palabras que se habían dicho con anterioridad había desaparecido.

—¡No te preocupes Mamo-chan! —volvió a abrazarlo—. Sailor Moon tendrá más cuidado a partir de hoy.

Luego de hacer las paces con su novio, se reencontró con sus amigas en el templo Hikawa.

—¡Qué bueno que todo se aclaró! —comentó Mako-chan con una sonrisa.

—¡Ese es el poder del amor! —acotó con una enorme sonrisa Minako.

—¡Qué bueno que hayas entendido! —Amy quitó su vista de su libro de ingles para poder regalarle una sonrisa.

—¡Bien Usagi, aceptamos tus disculpas. Porque realmente no es nuestra culpa tener una princesa tan tonta y descuidada…

—¡Hey! —gruñó entre dientes—. ¡No me trates así!

—Oh, lo siento su majestad —respondió haciendo una reverencia—. Princesa de las lloronas.

—¡Rei-chan! —gritó saliendo a perseguir a la pelinegra por la casa—. ¡Eres mala!

EL quinteto que protege la paz del mundo rieron ante su princesa. Esa jovencita emitía tanta luz, que ninguna de las cuatro –al igual que el caballero de la tierra–, podían imaginar una vida sin ella.

* * *

_Nos leemos en la «G»_

_PD: Hoy son dos meses en este fandom *·*  
_

_Aquatic~_


	7. Ganador

_Bueno, les traje un pequeño Drabble que espero que les agrade!_

_Gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews y por seguirme en estas locuras!**  
**_

* * *

**G. Ganador**

* * *

—¿Realmente estás segura?

—Si.

—¿Segura? —volvió a preguntar.

—Completamente segura —respondió con los ojos cerrados—. ¡Vamos a hacerlo!

—Está bien —respondió resignado—. Pero después no te quejes Odango… después no te quejes.

La pareja se miró desafiante mientras tomaban sus posiciones. En el Crown Center habían llegado un nuevo juego de carreras y Usagi había desafiado a Mamoru a una competencia.

—¿Qué apostamos? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada antes de insertar la moneda.

—Luego de que gane, lo decido. —declaró cruzándose de brazos.

—Estas muy confiada Usako… —entrecerró sus ojos—, recuerda que estas contra alguien que sabe conducir…

—¡Menos palabras y más acción, Chiba! —le pidió insertando ella su moneda.

—Está bien —comenzó el juego mientras se dedicaban una mirada fulminante los dos.

—¡Vamos! —gritó emocionada Usagi esperando que las luces indicaran la partida, miró de reojo al pelinegro y lo vio mirando la pantalla sin hacer nada—. ¿Qué demonios haces?

—Te doy ventaja —respondió arrogante, mientras observaba en la pantalla su vehículo.

—Ah… con que esas tenemos —la rubia se afirmó al volante e hizo un cambio de velocidad y para cuando el moreno quiso reaccionar, ella ya le llevaba una vuelta de ventaja.

—¡Pero, ¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendido entrando en carrera mirándola de reojo.

—¡Estaré frente a un conductor, pero fui instruida por una corredora de autos! —afirmó con una sonrisa ladeada mientras cumplía la segunda vuelta—. ¡Última vuelta! —gritó emocionada.

—¡Rayos! —gruñó, tratando de aumentar la velocidad y logró pasarla—. ¡Eso!

—Pero aún te llevo una vuelta cariño —volvió a sonreír, sacó la lengua hacia un lado y la apretó entre sus labios para concentrarse.

Mamoru la miró de reojo, nuevamente la había subestimado.

—¡Gané! —gritó la rubia con los brazos en alto, mientras su competidor le daba un manotazo al volante, molesto—. ¡Qué mal perdedor!

—Sí Haruka-san no te hubiera ayudado… —protestó, la rubia empezó a mirar para todos lados—. ¿Qué buscas?

—¿Dónde está? —Mamoru se apretó el puente de la nariz, tratando de contenerse—. Eres mal perdedor, Chiba. Haruka-san sólo me dio unos tips de como jugar.

—Ya está bien —aspiró y exhaló resignado—. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Pues —se acercó a él, batiendo sus pestañas—, quiero que me lleves a comer al mismo restaurante caro al que llevaste hace un tiempo a Chibi-Usa.

El universitario palideció.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Usa… Usako… ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a otro lugar? —le propuso con algo de nerviosismos en sus palabras—. ¿Por qué no vamos a un "¡Coma todo lo que pueda!"?

Usagi no tardó en entender la indirecta y con los ojos entrecerrados gruñó.

—¿Estás tratando de decir que no puedes llevarme a un lugar caro?

—Eso mismo —afirmó aún más asustado que antes—. Comes mucho y la cuenta… gastaré lo de un mes…

—¡Ah no! —llenó de aire los pulmones –para preparar el gritó más fuerte que tenía-, mientras el joven se ocultaba tras la máquina para evitar la ira de su novia, pero… — ¡No me importa! —declaró soltando el aire, de manera calmada—. ¡Tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera! Y si pensabas que ibas a gastar el dinero de un mes —lo miró amenazante—, ahora será el de dos meses.

—Usako… linda… —trató de calmarla, pero ya era tarde.

—Lo siento cariño —lo miró fijamente—. Esto fue un apuesta, gané me toca elegir… y sabes porqué —se acercó más y se puso un poco de puntilla para rozar la boca de su galán—, porque hoy no hay ganador… hay ganadora… y esa, estimado mio… —lo besó y rápidamente se alejó de él con una sonrisa—, soy yo.

* * *

_Nos leemos en la **«H»**!_

_Bye~_

_Aquatic~_


	8. Helada

_Hola! Sí, sorprendente verdad? Pero aquí estoy con la letra H de mi coleccion! La idea surgio de mi amigo Aaron, que se le ocurrió hacer una situación común pero con origen de peleas xDD Espero que les agrade!_

* * *

**H. Helada.**

* * *

—Frio… odio el frio… —exclamó la rubia con un temblor involuntario de su mandíbula. Aquel departamento parecía un refrigerador y la liviana frazada que cubría la cama de su novio no era muy abrigadora a esa temperatura—. Debería abrir el ventanal —pensó, pero apenas puso los pies en el suelo una voz retumbó en su cabeza.

«Con el calor que hace afuera ni se te ocurra abrir la ventana»

Si bien, Mamoru no estaba, a Usagi se le erizó la piel como si lo hubiera escuchado.

No era su culpa que ella fuera tan friolenta como la luna y el tan abrasador como mismísimo sol.

Suspiró bajando la mirada, pero recordó algo… calzó las pantuflas y se acercó a su objetivo con una sonrisa perversa. Miró el termostato con una ceja enarcada «16ºC»

—Creo que no notará si le subo unos tres grados más —mas antes de que pudiera tocar el panel de control –y como antaño- una rosa se clavó en la pared paralizándola.

—Lo siento —sonó tras ella, y con los ojos como plato volteó a verlo—, pero te dije "no tocar" —manteniendo la postura con la que lanzó la rosa la miró fijamente—. ¿No aprendes, verdad?

—Y tú no comprendes que… estoy más helada que un pingüino —gritó irónicamente, apretando los puños—, hasta te apuesto que ellos tendrían frio aquí adentro.

—Lo siento Usako —sin prestarle atención, se acercó a la cama y se acostó—, mañana tengo que trabajar, así que te agradecería si dormimos.

—¡Duerme tú sólo! —se quejó buscando su ropa para vestirse.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó al verla quitarse el camisón por el pantalón tres cuarto y la blusa celeste con la que llegó.

—¡A mi casa! —protestó guardando con rabia el camisón en su bolso—. A un lugar donde no me congele, y no me enfermé en pleno verano.

—Oh ya… —resopló el moreno sentándose en la cama—. No te pongas así… Ésta es mi casa, a mi me gusta dormir con el termostato en dieciséis grados.

—Pues me alegro, Chiba —gruñó entre dientes—. Entonces, yo me voy a la mía donde puedo dormir a unos primaverales veinte grados.

—Tú no te vas a ir a estas horas a tu casa —le prohibió.

—Entonces, súbele tres puntos al termostato —le condicionó.

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro —se quejó— Ven aquí y acuéstate.

—¡No estoy de humor para esas cosas! —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Deja de maquinarte cosas —entrecerró sus ojos y volvió a hablar—. Usako, son casi las once de la noche, este cuerpito mañana tiene que levantarse a las seis para ir a trabajar. ¿Podemos dormir?

—No en ese tempano que tú llamas "Cama" —siguió protestando.

—¿Por qué no duermes en el balcón? —le propuso de forma burlesca—. Ahí estarás a gusto.

—¡Oh, frío Chiba Mamoru! —se acercó a la puerta y se colocó sus sandalias—. ¡Te detesto! —y salió del apartamento azotando la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo, incluso hizo tambalear el florero que estaba cerca de la puerta.

—¡Tenías que ser la princesa de la luna! —gruñó en voz alta, levantándose de la cama—. Estás bien lunática…

—¡Te escuche, vil corazón de hielo! —se escuchó de pronto, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿No te habías ido? —la miró, lucía el ceño fruncido, las mejillas rojas del coraje y los labios violáceos del frio. No pudo evitar detener su mirada en los labios…

"_Quizás si haga un poco de frio aquí adentro_" —pensó al darse cuenta que la mirada celeste de su novia se clavaba en él como frías cuchillas. Resopló y descargó su rabia contra su cabello—. ¡Rayos!

—¿Y ahora que te pasa? —protestó Usagi mirándolo—. Sí es por mi, sólo olvidé mi cartera —pasó por al lado de él—, por eso volví… Ya me voy, no te preocu… —no pudo terminar de hablar, los cálidos brazos masculinos, cruzaron por su vientre apegándola a él.

—Ya Usako —le susurró al oído—, no podemos estar peleando siempre por la temperatura del termostato…

—Por lo visto si podemos —cerró sus ojos ante el aliento tibio de su hombre pegándole en la nuca—, Mamo-chan…

—Quédate… —siguió susurrándole—, estoy un poco cansado por el trabajo… y el calor no me ayuda mucho… pero…

Usagi llevó sus manos a los brazos de Mamoru y cortó el abrazo.

—¿Vas a subirle al termostato? —le preguntó mirándolo.

—No… pero… —volvió a abrazarla—, podemos dormir juntitos…

Convencida, la rubia volvió a ponerse su camisón y se acostó junto a su novio. No tardó en quedar dormida siendo abrigada por los cálidos brazos de su príncipe, pero éste ya no podía dormir… Si bien el cuarto estaba helado como a él le gustaba… el cuerpo de su princesa emanaba tanto calor, que estaba empezando a acalorarse.

Se separó de su mujer lentamente -para no despertarla- y se acercó al termostato con la mirada resignada.

—Perdóname Usako… pero parece que vas a tener que congelarte —acercó sus dedos al panel y digito el número diez—. Sino, nadie dormirá esta noche.

* * *

_Bien, nos leemos en la I de «Increible»_

_Cuando la lean sabran porqué pase de lado cuando descubrieron sus identidades en "conquistame si puedes"_

_Sera en Pov compartido, asi que esperenlo!_

_Aquatic~_


	9. Identidad

_Bueno, llegó el momento de la actualización. Quiero contarles, que este capitulo abarca los capitulos 034 y 035 de Sailor Moon "¡El resplandeciente Cristal de Plata! La Princesa de la Luna aparece. y ¡Los Recuerdos regresan! El pasado de Usagi y Mamoru. Es mi propia versión de los hechos y pensamientos de Usagi y Mamoru cuando descubrieron sus identidades. Siempre quise hacer un capítulo así, así que por qué no aprovechar?**  
**_

_Los díalogos los tomé de los capitulos subtitulados por el fansub "ginzuishou no fansub"  
_

_Espero que sea de su agrado =D_

_Es un fic en Pov compartido, o sea de ambos lados.  
_

_Disfruten  
_

_PD: si, creo que quedaba mejor este nombre xD Identidad.  
_

* * *

**I. Identidad.**

* * *

«Entonces te estaré esperando a las cinco de esta tarde. Buenas noches, Mamoru-chan.»

Mamoru miró como el alba se colaba por los ventanales de su departamento. Aquella noche había sido la peor de su vida, no sólo había sido un completo inútil para ayudar a Sailor Moon, si no que –además- había caído en la trampa de Zoisite resultando herido. Una puntada en el hombro le recordó lo torpe que había sido... o bien, lo obvio que resultaba para el enemigo su preocupación por la Sailor que luchaba en nombre de la luna, ella era su debilidad sin duda alguna.

Lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, esperando conciliar algo de sueño antes de ir a jugarse el pellejo por los cristales arco iris. Algo era seguro: Iba a recuperar sus recuerdos o a morir en el intento.

_**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**_

_**POV Usagi.**_

Otra vez, otra vez correr… ¡Debería ser ya una corredora olímpica! —pensé antes de recordar como Rei-chan y las demás iban a tratarme cuando llegara al templo Hikawa. Por un lado, estaba feliz, nada más que Sailor V era la Sailor Senshi que faltaba: Sailor Venus.

Sacudí mi cabeza para salir de mis fantasías y mirar bien el camino, no quería tropezar con alguien… mejor dicho con él…

Pero…

"_Es… él"_

Me dije cuando lo vi caminar algo encorvado frente a mí, lucía algo preocupado y vi mi oportunidad de devolverle todos los sustos que él me daba. Me acerqué lo suficiente para darle un golpe en la espalda, creo que fui un poco bruta, porque se tambaleó hacia adelante, tanto que parecía que se iba a caer.

—¿Por qué tan deprimido? —le pregunté, sorprendida de su reacción. Era como que algo le dolía—. ¿Qué pasa?

Me miró y esforzó una sonrisa.

—¡Odango Atama! Alegre como siempre, ya veo.

No sé si eso fue una provocación o qué, pero sentí que mi sangre hervía.

—Bueno, ¡Lo siento! —me disculpe de manera irónica—. No puedo evitar ser una persona alegre las veinticuatro horas, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año.

Extrañamente, me sonrió.

—Sigue así de animada y nunca cambies, ¿de acuerdo?

Y tras aquella extraña frase, se volvió a ir.

—¿Hum? ¿Qué diablos? No sé como reaccionar ahora… —mientras lo observaba alejarse, me di cuenta que mi mano estaba algo pegajosa, baje mi vista y… —. ¿Qué? Está sangrando… ¿Cuándo? —todo seguía siendo muy confuso—. ¿Podría ser que él haya sido herido o algo?

Demonios, no podía ser que estuviera preocupada por ese tonto arrogante… Al parecer… si podía: Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba tras sus pasos.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_**POV Mamoru.**_

El dolor de mi hombro se hacía cada vez más insoportable, pero tenía que llegar a la torre Star Light.

En el camino, me encontré con Usagi, la verdad, no esperaba encontrarla, pero fue una perfecta ocasión para decirle algo bueno para variar.

—Sigue así de animada y nunca cambies, ¿de acuerdo?

Era una niña bastante peculiar, dijera lo que le dijera no paraba de sonreír y ver las cosas buenas de la vida… Sinceramente, era muy diferente a mí. Una jovencita sin preocupaciones.

Seguí el camino y me detuve entre unos edificio antes de llegar al parque que daba a mi destino, cuando sentí una mano sobre el hombro.

Con los sentidos alertas, lancé mi mano para atacar… llevándome la sorpresa de mi vida.

—¡Odango! —lucía asustada, pero esquivó bien mi ataque.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con voz seria.

—¿Tú que estás haciendo? —se había atrevido a seguirme. La observé.

—Yo sólo te seguí, porque estaba preocupada por ti.

—¿Preocupada por mí? —¿Usagi estaba preocupada por mí? Vaya…

—Esa herida tuya —miró mi hombro aún de forma seria—. ¡Si sigues dando vueltas así nunca se curará! —¿Me estaba regañando? ¿A mí?...

—¡Ese no es tu problema —le dije molesto.

—Eso lo sé pero… —realmente lucía preocupada, pero tenía que alejarla, si no se vería metida en mi problema.

—¡Vete a casa! —le ordené con un grito y la dejé atrás. Deseando que su curiosidad no fuera más grande que su orgullo.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_**POV Usagi.**_

—¡Vete a casa!

—¡No tienes que decirlo así! —elevé un brazo con rabia—. ¡Ey Espera!

Definitivamente mi curiosidad era demasiado grande, quería cerciorarme que el arrogante –ahora terco- se fuera a su casa o al médico a verse esa herida. Así que tragué ese orgullo de ira que me apareció por el grito y salí tras él.

Llegamos hasta el camino rodeado de arboles que da a… ¿La torre Star Light? Para que querrá ir Mamoru-san a la torre Star Light?

Lo seguí manteniendo una prudente distancia para que no se diera cuenta… pero…

De pronto todo se puso rojo y una voz sonó en el ambiente.

—¿Zoisite? —preguntó algo sorprendido. ¿Él conoce a Zoisite?

Pero -qué demonio- estaba asustada.

—¡No! ¿Qué es esto? —exclamé aterrada mirando a ambos lados—. ¡No puedo creerlo!

Con aquellos gritos, se dio cuenta que lo seguía.

—¡Idiota! ¿Por qué me seguiste? —me gritó, pero yo estaba aterrada.

—Porque sí —fue la única respuesta coherente que se me ocurrió.

Y después, todo se puso oscuro.

_**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**_

_**POV Mamoru.**_

_¡Demonio Usagi! ¿Por qué me seguiste?_

Ahora tenía dos puntos en contra frente al enemigo: Mi herida, y la niña molesta.

Aparecimos frente a Zoisite, quien agitaba los cinco cristales arcoíris que él poseía en su mano.

—Bienvenido —adelantó un par de pasos y dejó en el suelo los cristales—, dejaré mis cristales aquí. Ahora, apúrate y deja los tuyos también.

—Antes de eso —tenía que salvaguardar la vida de Usagi—, deja ir a está chica.

—Después de que dejes los cristales arco iris.

—Está bien —me levanté, tomé los dos cristales y los dejé en el piso. Retrocedí y empezó a reírse—. ¿Qué es lo gracioso? —pregunté molesto.

—Estoy feliz, porque eres tan idiota.

—¡Maldición! —exclamé con rabia al ver como Kunzite aparecía entre nosotros tomando en sus manos los cristales.

—¡Estos cristales arcoíris ahora son míos! —declaró empuñando los siete cristales.

—¡Eso es jugar sucio!

—Ah… —estiró su mano hacía Usagi—, si te mueves ahora, esa chica será quemada hasta las cenizas.

¡Demonios!

Traté de detenerlo lanzando una rosa, pero Kunzite desapareció con los cristales…

_¡Volví a caer en la trampa del enemigo!_

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_**POV Usagi.**_

Escuchaba palabras a mi alrededor, la voz de Mamoru-san y de… ¿Zoisite?

Abrí lentamente los ojos, y ahí estaban… él frente a Zoisite…

—¿Por qué él y Zoisite? —me levanté mientras ellos hablaban, de pronto el enemigo desapareció.

«Chiba Mamoru, si quieres los cristales Arco Iris de vuelta, ven a la plataforma de observaciones en la parte superior del edificio»

"_¿Cómo? ¿Cristales Arco Iris?"_ —pensé sorprendida apretando mi puño contra el pecho—. _"¿Cómo sabe sobre los cristales?"_

«Ahora por favor, disfruten del terror»

Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, cuando Mamoru se lanzó sobre mí para evitar que algo casi me matara.

—¡Cuidado! —no podía creer lo que estaba pasando—. ¡Corre! —me pidió y por primera vez en mi vida, estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso.

En ese momento, un escombro rozó su brazo, y se quejó de su hombro, se lo tomó y una extraña sensación me invadió…

"_La herida en su hombro_…" —dudé un poco—. "_Ayer, Tuxedo Kamen tenía una herida en el hombro. No puede ser, ¿no?"_ —estaba perdida entre mis pensamientos, ¿podría asimilar que Rei-chan tuviera razón? —. ¡Ah! —grité cuando por poco evite un trozo del techo.

—¡Vamos al ascensor! —me dijo y tras acercarme empecé a golpear el botón para que se abriera rápido, el piso se estaba desmoronando tras nosotros.

—¡Ábrete, rápido! ¡Vamos! —las puertas se abrieron justo a tiempo e ingresamos. Suspiré aliviada—. Estamos salvados.

—No en realidad —comentó y volteé a verlo. En ese momento todo se puso verde, como si fueran raíces, y la puerta desapareció.

—¡Oh no! ¿Qué es esto?

—Parece que estamos atrapados —concluyó apoyándose contra el vidrio del ascensor.

Pasaron varios minutos y el ascensor parecía que nunca llegaría a destino. La noche ya cubría toda la ciudad.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_**POV Mamoru.**_

Encerrado con Usagi en un ascensor con destino a vaya a saber que cosa. Tenía algo que hacer, no quería ser el causante de que algo malo le pasara… Aunque en si era por ser una coneja curiosa.

—Éste ascensor está demorándose demasiado. Simplemente sigue subiendo —reclamó de nuevo, con aire cansado—. ¿Por qué estabas hablando de los cristales arco iris? —quité mi mirada del paisaje y la observé, se puso nerviosa—. Eh, perdón. Si no quieres hablar de eso, está bien también.

—Sólo quiero recordar mi pasado —le dije—. Porque para recuperar mis recuerdos, tengo que reunir los cristales Arco Iris, y obtener el legendario Cristal de Plata. —por un momento me sentí relajado, deje salir cosas que no le había dicho a nadie—. Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando tenía seis años. Desde entonces, no he sido capaz de recordar nada, a su vez, comencé a ver el mismo sueño una y otra vez…

«El Cristal de Plata… Por Favor… El legendario Cristal de Plata»

—Quiero conseguir el Cristal de Plata y recuperar mi pasado —en eso me di cuenta que le había contado mi secreto mejor guardado a la pequeña Odango—. ¿Por qué te acabo de decir todo esto? —le pregunté, al notar como escuchaba atenta toda mi historia. La miré y corrió la mirada.

—Pensaba que eras el tipo más detestable del mundo, pero ahora —sonrió—, te he movido al segundo lugar.

Yo también le sonreí—. Gracias —le dije corriendo mi mirada. Al menos fue un momento agradable dentro de todo… Aunque lo que siguió fue sumamente rápido y confuso.

Parecía que un tornado de fuego estaba a punto de golpear contra nosotros cuando escuché

«Moon Prism Power»

Bajé mi mirada hacia la rubia que tenía al lado, estaba haciendo una pose con su mano extendida hacia arriba.

«Make Up»

—¿Qué? —Lo que pasó a continuación frente a mí, no podía creerlo. Ante mí, Usagi –la Odango Atama, la torpe, la descuidada, la chica alegre y sin preocupaciones- se estaba transformando nada más ni en nada menos que en…—. ¿Sailor Moon? —pregunté con miedo, mientras su transformación terminaba.

¡Usagi! ¡Usagi era Sailor Moon! ¡Increíble!

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_**POV Usagi.**_

La historia de Mamoru-san, me conmovió. Era una persona que sin dudas había sufrido pero él conocía todo, los cristales Arco Iris, el cristal de plata… ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Sería posible que sí fuera Tuxedo Kamen? Ahora que lo veía bien, tenía un gran parecido con mi caballero de antifaz.

"_¿Tuxedo Kamen-sama? ¡No, no puede ser! ¡Simplemente no hay manera!_" —de nuevo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando una sacudida detuvo el ascensor—. ¿Un corte de energía? —supuse elevando la mirada—. ¿Qué es eso?

Algo se acercaba a nosotros con la misma intensidad que se sentía su calor. ¿Sería fuego? ¿Zoisite nos mandaba un ataque?

"_¿Qué debo hacer? Si me transformo en Sailor Moon, él sabrá quien soy. Pero si me quedo así, vamos a morir los dos_"

Estaba confundida no sabía que hacer. ¿Mi identidad o mi vida? Amaba mucho mi vida para acabar así, así que identidad… adiós…

Elevé mi mano para iniciar la transformación, sin poder evitar sonrojarme… Él -justamente mi mayor pesadilla- iba a ver como me transformaba.

—¡Moon Prism Power… Make Up!

Y me transformé.

Tomé rápidamente el Moon Stick que me dio Luna y con él, logré salvarme tanto a mí como a Mamoru-san.

No sé de donde saque fuerzas, pero ahí estábamos frente a Zoisite. La explosión del ascensor, le había dado por ganado la batalla, pero no…

«Debo informarle a la reina Beryl que Mamoru Chiba murió por accidente»

—¿Qué accidente? —pregunté llena de coraje. Bueno, quitando de lado que más de una vez quise matarlo, no quería verlo morir frente a mí

—¿Qué? —el humo del lugar se despejo completamente y nos vio, parece que no le gusto nada.

—¡Por engañar a todos con tus cobardes trucos, y capturarnos voy a asegurarme de que pagues! ¡Sailor Moon, en el nombre de la luna te castigara!

—Sailor Moon… yo me ocuparé de ti junto a Tuxedo Kamen…

—¿De qué estas hablando? —pregunté colocando mis manos en la cintura—. No veo a Tuxedo Kamen en ningún lado.

—¡Él está justo aquí! —o no… esa voz… no, no… increíble… —volteé a verlo sin poder creerlo. Me mostró una rosa y su transformación… Sentí como mi rostro se acaloraba.

¡Mamoru! ¡Él mismo Mamoru-san que me molestaba en el día era el mismo que me alentaba y me salvaba en las noches! ¡Increíble!

—Tú eres… Tuxedo Kamen…

—Fuiste muy valiente hoy, déjame el resto a mí —me adelantó. ¡Por dios estaba loco!

—¡No puedo! —le dije—. ¡No puedo dejártelo a ti, estás herido! Huye, Tuxedo Kamen…

_¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué siento algo extraño ahora que sé quien se oculta tras el la máscara. _

—Tranquila Sailor Moon, te protegeré.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_**POV Mamoru**_

Sailor moon y Usagi no parecían poseer la misma personalidad. Transformada era valiente, capaz… Pensar que estaba tan cerca de ella, y no fui capaz de verla. La observaba hablar con valor contra Zoisite, hasta que éste le reveló mi identidad.

Y tuve que transformarme yo también. Ella ya había hecho suficiente, me había salvado en aquel ascensor y tenía que protegerla.

—¡Te protegeré! —le dije acercándome a Zoisite.

—Basta de juegos —el enemigo nos interrumpió—, vamos a resolver esto ahora, Tuxedo Kamen.

—Suena bien —me acerqué—, pero tienes que prometer que no vas a poner una mano sobre Sailor Moon.

—Por supuesto, luchemos justo y recto —me dijo e inconscientemente miré hacia Sailor Moon, y vi como un cristal afilado se dirigía hacia ella.

No lo pensé dos veces, tenía que salvarla.

El dolor se profundizó en mi estómago, caí en sus brazos.

—¡Resiste! —escuché su voz afligida, busqué su mirada…

—¿Estas bien? —asentó con su cabeza, traté de levantar la mano para impedir que llorara—. ¿Por qué parece que estuvieras a punto de llorar?... —estaba agotado, y mi brazo cayó al piso—. Me alegro que estés bien…

—¡Tuxedo… Kamen!

No podía mantener mis ojos abiertos, pero un calor extraño me invadió.

_Yo soy Endymion… el príncipe de la tierra… y debo proteger a la mujer que amo… a Serenity…_

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_**POV Usagi.**_

¡Estaba aterrada! Mamoru-san estaba herido en mis brazos por intentar salvarme la vida.

_¡Porque siento está opresión en el pecho, como si ya hubiera vivido una escena igual._

No quería llorar, pero una lágrima se me escapó emitiendo una cálida luz.

Frente a mí, el Moon Stick empezó a brillar atrayendo hacia él, los cristales Arco Iris…

¿Ese era el resplandor del cristal de Plata?

Me paré, mi traje de combate cambió por un largo vestido blanco, despertando en mí, sentimientos y recuerdos que no entendía muy bien.

_¿Quién soy en realidad?_

Tomé el Moon Stick esperando poder asimilar todo el poder que recorría cada partícula de mi cuerpo. Me arrodillé nuevamente y lo dejé a un lado, para volver a poner la cabeza de Mamoru-san sobre mi regazo.

Zoisite trató de atacarme, pero con sólo elevar el Moon Stick salió una gran y cálida energía con él disparado hacia atrás, volví a dejarlo a un costado.

—Tuxedo Kamen —lo miré—, Por mi… —cerré mis ojos y una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla cayendo sobre la de él.

—Serenity… —abrí mis ojos sorprendida—. Recuerdo todo ahora. —con un temblor elevó su mano, tomó –momentáneamente- la mía y luego la arqueó en mi rostro—. Serenity, soy Endymion.

—¿Endymion? —un cálido sentimiento me invadió—. Es cierto, y yo… soy Serenity.

Recuerdos vagos aparecieron en mi mente. ¿Eran de otra vida? Mamoru y yo… estuvimos juntos hace algún tiempo atrás… quizás miles de años.

—Endymion… tú eres Endymion…

No sé que más paso… todo se puso oscuro.

* * *

_Tengo pensado continuarlo en alguna otra letra =D_

_Aun no decidida xD_

_Bien amigas, nos leemos en la J_

_Bye_

_Aquatic~_


	10. Jarrón

_Bueno, para completar la oleada de actualizaciones del día de hoy. Les dejo una nueva letra, la verdad bastante improvisada. Empece a escribir por escribir y salió esto xD Espero que no sea tan malo xDD En un pequeño Drabble.  
_

* * *

**J. Jarrón**

* * *

—¡Por todos los cielos! —gritó la rubia de ojos celestes mirando como aquel adorno tan apreciado por su novio, estaba desparramado en el piso hecho trizas. El jarrón de fina decoración no era más escombros bajo sus pies. Y sólo habían pasado quince minutos que el dueño del departamento había cruzado la puerta.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—_¿Estás segura que podrás quedarte tú sola el fin de semana? —preguntó algo temeroso, dejar a Usagi cuidando su casa mientras él iba a una conferencia; era casi como dejar a un ratón cuidando un queso._

_«Peligro Latente»_

—_Sí —afirmó con su cabeza—, no te preocupes —sonrió de lado—. Confía en Usako —le dijo colocando el puño sobre su pecho—, puedo hacer._

—_Está bien —la besó y tomó el pequeño equipaje que estaba esperándolo a un costado de la puerta—, cualquier cosa me llamas._

—_¡Mamo-chan! —protestó con las manos en la cintura—. ¡Mejor vete que llegaras tarde!_

—_Ya mamá —le dijo en tono de burla—. Pero hablo en serio, Usagi —la miró fijamente—, no rompas nada._

—_Confía en mi, Mamo-chan… confía en mi_

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—¿Cómo va a confiar mi querido Mamo-chan en mi, de esta forma? —se lamentó mientras se agachaba para recoger los fragmentos de la porcelana blanca, pero mientras tomaba los trozos sobre el regazo de su falda, sus ojos celestes se abrieron al máximo, botándolos nuevamente al suelo.

—Usako, se me olvido llevar el… pasa… ¿Qué paso?

No quería voltear, no quería verle el rostro de enfado.

—Mamo… yo… —volteó en cámara lenta con los ojos fruncidos por el miedo.

—¿Qué rompiste? —preguntó arqueando la ceja derecha—. Creí advertirte de que no rompieras nada —la regañó dejando las llaves y acercándose a ella.

—¡Pero es qué… —gritó con sus mejillas rojas de la bronca que sentía contra ella misma—, soy tan torpe! —se regañó también.

—Por lo que veo, eres buena rompiendo cosas —miró lo que era su jarrón con algo de pena—. Fue lo primero que me compré cuando me instalé en este departamento, ¿lo sabías, verdad? —Usagi no respondió, sólo se limitó a asentar con la cabeza—. Y ahora esta todo hecho trizas —frunció los labios mientras miraba el suelo, desvió la mirada hacia la rubia que se mantenía arrodillada en el piso con la mirada baja y notó que su dedo índice estaba rojo —. Usako —se arrodilló junto a ella y le tomó la mano—, parece que te lastimaste —tomó su pañuelo del bolsillo y le limpió la herida—. No parece profunda —examinó el dedo con cuidado—, no —confirmó—, es sólo un raspón.

—Mamo-chan… —dio un susurró—, lo siento.

—Ya, ya está roto no ganó nada con enojarme —se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación a buscar el pasaporte que se le había quedado. Cuando regresó, la vio aún en la misma posición de antes— Ya, Usako —se paró tras ella y la levantó tomándola de los brazos—, era sólo un jarrón.

—Pero era un jarrón especial —murmuró, ya de pie pero con la mirada baja—. ¿Y sí rompo algo más? Mejor debería volverme a mi casa.

—Calma —la detuvo del brazo, la acercó a él y le besó la frente—, cálmate, si rompes algo, más ahí veré como cobrarme a la vuelta —le sonrió, y Usagi levantó la mirada para verlo—, te ves mejor cuando sonríes, cariño —le guiño un ojo y la besó—. Te dejo porque ahora si, voy a llegar tarde —la volvió a mirar tras tomar las llaves—. ¿Te quedas?

—Sí —respondió—, y prometo que ya no romperé nada.

—Eso espero —se dirigió a la puerta y salió—. ¡Adiós!

—Adiós Mamo-chan —se despidió la joven antes de que éste cerrara la puerta. Giró sobre sus pies, observando los restos del jarrón—. Será mejor limpiar todo eso —se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa.

* * *

_Bien, espero que les haya agradado._

_Quiero decirles dos cosas._

_1ero. El hecho del capítulo anterior, era algo que siempre quise hacer, poner mis ideas y toques por sobre lo conocido. La letra I, continuará en la letra R. Pero estoy segura que más de una quedara sorprendida._

_2do. La próxima letra ya esta planificada. Seran Kilos. ¿Sé hacen una idea de que podrá ser? Jajaja. Espero que sí._

_Nos leemos en la proxima actualización_

_Aquatic~_


	11. Kilo

_Hola mi gente! Aquí les traigo otra letra! xD Bati mi record, porque en la J mi abc en el area de pokémon murio xD o.o pero bue xD jajaja Espero terminar este jajaja! Bueno, aquí les dejo la K!  
Disfruten!  
_

_Gracias por los 121 reviews, por los consejos y por las bellas palabras que me dicen en cada uno de ellos._**  
**

* * *

**K. Kilo.**

* * *

Tsukino Usagi se sintió muy rara esa mañana, no por la doble ración de cereales que se –prácticamente– tragó ni por el dolor de cabeza agudo que le daba la sensación de mareo al menor esfuerzo. ¡Se sintió extraña porque tras pararse en la balanza –mientras se cepillaba los dientes para ir a la universidad– se dio cuenta de que había subido un Kilo.

¡Un Kilo en dos semanas!

Si Mamoru se enteraba, iba a empezar con sus clásicos:

«Usako, creo que deberías hacer dieta»

Amaba mucho a ese hombre, lo adoraba y desde que se habían casado, era muy feliz. Pero eso no le impedía ver los desperfectos de su moreno de ojos marinos: Era un odioso.

_¿A qué chica le gusta que su marido, novio o amante, le diga que está gorda?_

La respuesta era simple: a ninguna.

Enjuagó el cepillo y abrió la puerta derecha del botiquín para guardarlo cuando algo llamó su atención: ahí estaban el paquete contenedor de las odiosas toallas higiénicas, las tomó confundida.

_¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que las había usado?_

Trató de hacer memoria, pero no se acordó. Con la boca fruncida, se acercó a su celular y buscó el calendario; Amy –su amiga, actual estudiante de medicina–, le había aconsejado que tres meses antes del casamiento empezara a anotar la fecha de principio y terminó de su periodo. Uno nunca sabe cuando los bebés llegan.

«Bebé»

Aquella palabra le erizó hasta el más fino de los cabellos de la nuca; una palabra tan corta y tan llena de responsabilidades.

Siguió buscando con su dedo, la última anotación del calendario. La encontró, contó las semanas hasta la fecha y sus ojos celestes se abrieron como platos.

«Seis Semanas»

Tenía dos semanas de atraso en su periodo y no sé había dado cuenta.

De los nervios, tomó el bolso de la universidad, los libros, las llaves y salió del departamento a paso firme.

Pasó por la farmacia más cercana que encontró, y con el más furioso rubor marcado en ambas mejillas, pidió un test de embarazo.

Lo pagó y lo guardó en el fondo de su cartera muerta del miedo. ¿Será que Chibi-usa haría su aparición?

Sacudió su cabeza con negación; ¡no ahora! Trató de convencerse, tenía que terminar sus estudios antes de poder dedicarse a ser madre.

«Madre y Estudio» no eran muy compatibles para Serena, pero no imposibles.

Aspiró profundo, tratando de calmar las ansias y pensamientos. Sí lo estaba, bienvenida sea y si sólo era un retraso… también bienvenido sea.

Tomó su celular, abrió un _sms_ limpio y escribió:

«Se puede reunión en casa de Rei? Necesito de las 4 urgente! Usa.»

Buscó el nombre de sus amigas en el directorio y les envió el mismo mensaje a las cuatro.

En cuestión de segundos recibió cuatro respuestas:

_«Claro, todo bn? Te espero en casa. Rei.»_

_«Salgo de clases y voy para allá. Amy.»_

_«Urgente? Salgo corriendo pa allá. Mina 3.»_

_«Usagi, tas bn? Nos vemos en lo de Rei. Mako.»_

¡Esas eran amigas sin límites!

Se apuró en llegar al templo de la sacerdotisa, pero como nunca cada escalón del templo Hikawa se le hizo pesado y eterno. Inconscientemente, se llevó la mano a la boca para cubrir un bostezo que se le escapó sin querer.

"_Más alimento del normal, cansancio, fatiga, retraso" _—pensó aterrada Usagi apresurando los pasos hasta su destino.

Cuando corrió la puerta del cuarto de Rei, sus cuatro amigas ya estaban arrodilladas alrededor de una mesa de pino, compartiendo té con galletas mientras la esperaban.

Miró el rostro de cada una de sus amigas y luego soltó sin más:

—¡Creo que estoy embarazada!

Rei casi escupe el té que bebía, Amy se atragantó con unas galletas al igual que Mako-chan, sólo Minako se vio emocionada por la noticia y se abalanzó contra la otra rubia para abrazarla.

—¿De verdad Usagi-chan? —mientras apretaba su mejilla derecha contra la de la princesa—. ¡Qué emoción!

—Tengo que confirmarlo —se liberó de su amiga y buscó en el bolso la prueba que compró—. Compré esto para hacerlo… pero…

—Tranquila Usagi —Rei se paró y apoyó la mano derecha en el hombro de la chica de ojos azules—. Aquí estamos todas contigo.

_Cinco minutos más tarde_.

—Dos rayas —comentó apareciendo en la sala donde estaban las chicas.

—Si hay dos rayas —Amy sonrió—, es hora de ir a ver a mi mamá entonces.

—¿A tu mamá?

—Sí, Usagi-chan. Mi mamá tiene que darte la orden para que corrobores el estado con unos análisis.

—¿Me van a pinchar? —preguntó haciendo un puchero abrazada a Minako—. No…

—Ya Usagi-chan—la alentó Makoto—. Vamos todas juntas.

La antigua líder de las Scouts, la princesa de la Luna estaba tan pálida que parecía fantasma; Minako y Rei la sostenían de los brazos mientras Amy hablaba por celular con su madre para cerciorarse si podía atenderla.

Con todo listo, partieron hacía el Hospital Central de Tokio. Cuando llegaron al gran edificio blanco lleno de ventanales, la rubia de coletas se detuvo en seco.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Y sí me cruzó con Mamo-chan?

—Vinimos a ver a mi mamá —le aseguró Amy, después de todo no era mentira.

—Pero debería estar en la universidad.

—No llegó el profesor —le aconsejó Minako con el índice en alto.

—Está bien —suspiró e ingresaron al hospital en busca de la doctora Mizuno. No tardaron en encontrar su consulta y tras anunciarse se presentaron ante ella.

—Mamá, aquí mi amiga Usagi necesita ayuda.

—Hola —dijo algo cohibida, tomando asiento—, pues yo…

—Sí, mi hija me contó —con una sonrisa, la doctora le extendió dos recetas médicas—. Ve con esto al cuarto piso para que te hagan los exámenes. Cómo eres esposa del doctor Chiba, no habrá problemas en que te los hagan inmediatamente.

Qué le recordaran quien era, sólo empeoró los nervios de la rubia de ojos celestes. Iban camino al ascensor para subir al cuarto piso, cuando vio pasar a su moreno cubierto por su bata blanca de médico. Pero lejos de ponerse a admirarlo, se escondió tras las chicas para no ser notada, los nervios eran grandes, y se sentía como cuando tenía catorce años. Cuando se perdió de la vista de las cinco, se apuró hacía el ascensor y pulsó -hasta que le dolió el dedo- la flecha.

Llegaron hasta su destino, y tras empujarla entre las cuatro, la futura madre casi se estrella contra la puerta del laboratorio. Aspiró profundamente y elevó su mano para golpear.

—Disculpen, buenos días…

La puerta se abrió y la rubia miró hacía atrás, sus cuatro guardianas le hacían señas de aliento, cerró sus ojos e ingresó al box de extracciones.

Diez minutos después, la rubia salía con los ojos llorosos presionando el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda. Quería llorar, pero los carteles de «Silencio» por toda el área la hicieron contenerse.

—¿Cuándo estarán los resultados? —le pregunto la pelinegra, encaminándose hasta el ascensor.

—Hoy a las seis de la tarde —comentó bajando la mirada—, los puedo ver por internet, si no mañana los tengo que pasar a retirar.

—Nos quedaremos contigo hasta esa hora entonces —afirmó la otra rubia con el puño derecho sobre su corazón—, por la seguridad de nuestra futura princesa.

Las horas en el templo Hikawa se hicieron eternas, Usagi tenía el mentón apoyado en la mesa, no sabía como sentirse, al menos hasta tener los resultados en mano.

«18:15»

Marcaba el reloj de la habitación de la sacerdotisa cuando Amy -la chica de cabellos azules- se sentó frente a la computadora para ingresar a la página del hospital. Buscó la parte de resultados en línea y clickeó.

Cuando la página cargó, ingresó el número de orden de exámenes, y esperó por los resultados.

—Veamos… —acercó los ojos a la pantalla y leyó—, bla bla bla… —les dijo porque era obvio que nadie le iba a entender y sonrió—. Según esto, tienes una pequeña anemia. Pero como vas a tener que empezar a tomar vitaminas y ácido fólico, que no es nada grave.

—¡Amy, por favor, por una vez en tu vida háblame claro! —rogó Usagi.

—Bien amiga —la miró—, estás embarazada. ¡Felicitaciones!

—¡Felicitaciones! —gritaron las otras tres emocionadas.

Ella -en cambio- estaba en shock.

—Yo… yo… —tiesa en su lugar, sólo parpadeaba, tomó las cosas de la universidad, se despidió y se dirigió a su casa, tenía que hablar con Mamoru cuanto antes.

Cuando llegó a su casa, su marido ya estaba en ella. Apareció con su delantal amarillo con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció al ver la mirada de desconcierto que traía su esposa.

—¿Usako? —apoyó la mano en el hombro de la rubia y agacho la cabeza, buscando la mirada azul de su princesa—. ¿Te pasa algo?

Levantó la mirada con las mejillas brillando en un rojo furioso, clavó su mirada celeste en la azul oscura de él y afirmó, pero cuando iba a soltar las palabras adecuadas, su estómago gruñó.

—Ya veo, tienes hambre —sonrió y se alejó de ella de nuevo a la cocina—. Estaba preparando unos sándwich hasta que llegaras —le dijo apareciendo con una bandeja con unos cuantos. Usagi los vio y tomó dos de los tres que había y prácticamente se los devoró—. Sí que estabas con hambre, cariño —comentó con una mueca en los labios.

—¡Tengo demasiada hambre! —comentó estirando la mano al último sándwich frente a ella, pero cuando Mamoru quiso protestar, el emparedado dejo de existir.

—¡Ese era mio! —la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Después no te quejes si no entras en la ropa —le recordó y la princesa se tensó en su lugar—. ¿Qué?

—¿Me ves gorda? —preguntó arqueando la ceja derecha.

El moreno no sabía que decir, diga la verdad o mienta, Usagi se iba a transformar en un tornado. Optó por la sinceridad, aspiró profundo y soltó:

—Pequeña, te notó un poco hinchada y como que estas perdiendo la línea, deberías hacer un poco de ejercicio. Desde que ya no eres Sailor Moon, no haces nada para mantenerte en forma.

Apretó fuerte los ojos -esperando la reacción de su mujer pero nunca apareció-, escuchó azotarse la puerta de la habitación con fuerza y los abrió.

—¿Por qué tan bipolar? —aspiró profundamente y exhaló. Dejó la bandeja en el sillón y se acercó a la puerta—. Usako —golpeó con su puño, la puerta—, ¿qué pasa?

—_¡Es todo tu culpa!_

—¿Mi culpa? —abrió grande sus ojos, sorprendido—. ¿Es mi culpa que comas como condenada a muerte?

—_¡Eres un idiota!_

—Gracias cariño —respondió con sarcasmo, y volvió a golpear la puerta—. ¡Ya! Dime, ¿qué pasa?

—_¡Si ahora me ves gorda en unos meses me vas a tratar de vaca!_

—¿Vaca? —negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo crees?

—_¡Te conozco Chiba! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡No debería dejar que me toques más!_

Las palabras de Usagi ya desconcertaron al doctor, quien bajó la mano hacia el picaporte tratando de entrar.

—¡Usagi! —la regaño—, ¡abre!

—_¡No! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Es tu culpa que yo me vea así y que tenga mucha más hambre de la normal!_

Aquellas palabras calaron hondo en la cabeza del moreno. ¿Será que…?

—_¡Bueno, también es mi culpa por acceder! _

—¡Usako, ¿de que demonios estas hablando?! —preguntó ya bastante enojado por la actitud infantil.

—¡Estoy embarazada, tonto! —volvió a gritar y abrió la puerta fijando su mirada en la de su marido, que lucía entre perturbado y emocionado.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó

—Por supuesto, hoy lo comprobé. Fuimos al hospital y…

—Entonces realmente fuiste —se dijo a si mismo—, me habían dicho que parecía que te habían visto por el hospital.

—Fui a ver a la madre de Amy, ella me dio la orden para los exámenes, me los hice y dieron positivo.

—¡Usako! —cuando la mencionada quiso reaccionar, estaba siendo abrazada por su marido en un abrazo tan abrasador, que podía sentir como le faltaba el aire —. ¿Vamos a ser padres?

—Así parece, ¿Qué te parece?

Enmarcó con sus manos el rostro de su princesa y la miró fijamente, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Es la mejor noticia que he podido recibir —la soltó y la volvió a abrazar—, vamos a tener un hijo.

—Una hija —le corrigió recordándole la presencia de Chibi-Usa en sus vidas.

—Es verdad —volvió a sonreír—. Gracias Usako.

—Entonces —se separó de él y lo miró con el ceño fruncido—, ¿no te importará que suba unos cuantos kilos y pierda toda mi figura?

—Ay pequeña —negó con la cabeza sin mirarla, exhaló y se agachó para poner ambas manos sobre el vientre de la rubia—, aunque pesaras doscientos kilos y parezcas una ballena siempre te voy a amar.

—¡Mamo-chan! —lo regañó con una sonrisa.

—Aunque es más divertido —la alzó entre sus brazos—, cuando puedo hacer esto. No tengo problema con verte con una bonita panza de embarazada, de mi hijo… de nuestra hija.

—¡Ay! —exclamó emocionada atrapando el rostro de su marido entre las manos—, cuando quieres puedes ser muy tierno —y lo besó.

Quizás aumentaría un par de kilos, pero era un pequeño sacrificio por la futura vida que tendría en unos meses más sobre sus brazos.


	12. Limites

_**Hola Mundo, ¿me extrañaron?! Creo que nop u.ú jajaja nah no importa, igual regresé para actualizar mis fics, que ya los tengo algo botaditos, es que la inspiracion se me fue de golpe y no quiere regresar, este capitulo me demorè como dos semanas jaja espero que les agrade.  
**_

**_Los dejo con la letra L_  
**

* * *

**L. Limites**

* * *

Sin duda alguna, toda persona que se quiere un poco a si misma tiende a llegar a su límite en algún momento de su vida. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo cuando tiene un novio que la pesca poco y nada?

—Esto ya es suficiente para mí —gritó la joven de coletas, alzando los brazos. El hombre que tenía sentado a su lado leyendo un libro, quitó de la lectura los ojos azul oscuro para fijarlos en los ojos azul claro de ella—. Me harté —se paró y se colocó frente a él—. Escúchame bien Chiba Mamoru —lo señaló, y el moreno sólo la miraba parpadeando ingenuo a lo que la cabeza loca de su novia planeaba—. En este preciso instante tú y yo hemos terminado.

—¿Qué? —se paró confundido.

—Cuando comprendas que hiciste mal para que llegue a esta decisión —llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta rosada y levantó el mentón con orgullo—, búscame… —y sin más dejo al joven atónito.

—Usako —le gritó para que se detuviera, percatándose de las miradas de la gente que pasaba por al lado de él—. ¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora qué le paso? —ofuscado decidió regresar a la tranquilidad de su departamento a pensar… mejor dicho…

—_¡¿Qué hizo, qué?!_ —gritó la voz de la joven de pelo negro a través del teléfono, Mamoru tuvo que separarse del tubo para no estropear su tímpano—. ¿_Cómo Usagi hizo algo así?_

—No lo sé, sólo me dijo que cuando comprenda que hice mal, la buscará… Pero no sé que hice mal…

—_Oh_… —la voz de Rei sonó más calmada—, _no te has preguntado que ha pasado últimamente, quizás era algo importante, o no le has estado prestando la suficiente atención y…_

—Mmm —dijo pensante antes las palabras de la Sailor de la guerra—. Creo que tengo que pensar bien las cosas…

—_Usagi es muy demandante, fíjate en ese punto, Mamoru-san. Descansa._

—Tú también, Rei-chan. Gracias. —cortó la llamada y se acercó al balcón de su departamento a ver el panorama—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal, Usako?...

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Dos semanas habían pasado, y Usagi no volvió a buscar a Mamoru por nada, incluso como buena estudiante de preparatoria dejó sus vicios por los videos juegos para evitarlo frente a Motoki. Las cuatro Sailor Senshi estaban muy sorprendidas de la princesa, incluso ésta se veía feliz y liberada.

—¡No quiero escucharte Rei-chan! —se quejó la rubia con las manos cubriendo sus oídos—. Mamoru sobrepasó mis límites. Una cosa es que lo amé y otra es que siga en lo que parece una relación unilateral. Él no hace nada por mí.

—Te aguanta, ¿eso no es mucho?

—¡Hino! —le gritó molesta—. ¡Él soportará mi carácter voluble, pero yo tengo que soportar a un bloque de hielo! —la morocha no dijo más nada, se levantó y se sentó en la mesa de al lado.

—No has sabido derretirlo —comentó osada la otra rubia de moño rojo—. Quizás deberían ya tener una relación más adulta… —le guiñó el ojo derecho—, tú entiendes…

—¡Apenas tengo diecisiete! —exclamó acalorada por la insinuación de su amiga.

—¿Y eso qué? —continuó Minako—. Él ya pasó los veinte años y va a hacer un año de que tú príncipe azul revivió. Yo en tú lugar me hubiera encargado ya de recorrerme ese cuerpecito antes que un nuevo enemigo lo maté otra vez.

—¡Aino! —la regañó, y -acomplejada- la Sailor del amor se fue a la otra mesa con Rei.

—Creo que estas siendo muy grave Usagi-chan —acotó Amy mirándola con cautela—, nosotras no tenemos la culpa de que entre tú y Mamoru-san las cosas no estén bien.

—Dos semanas… —susurró bajando la mirada—, y él no ha venido a buscarme… Es decir, no tiene ni idea de porque terminé con él.

—¿Y por qué mejor no sé lo dices? —le aconsejó Makoto—. Mamoru-san es el príncipe de la tierra, no un adivino.

—¡Kino! ¡Mizuno! —las miró con los puños apretados mientras las mencionadas se levantaban y re reunían con las otras dos.

—Lo siento Usagi —comentó Rei—. Pero si Mamoru-san pasó tus límites de aguante. Ve y díselo.

—Nosotras —Minako fingió mirar hacia otro lado—, no podemos más que darte apoyo moral cuando regreses llorando porque Mamoru-san no entendió nada y se dio cuenta que estas dos semanas sin ti fueron reveladoras.

—Son unas… —gruñó pero el sonido de su celular la hizo detenerse, lo tomó y abrió el mensaje—. Es de él… —murmuró y las cuatro se acercaron para saber que decía.

"_Necesito que hablemos, te espero en mi departamento a las cinco, si no perdiste la llave, entra con ella. Mamoru."_

—¿Tienes llave del departamento de Mamoru? —preguntaron las cuatro al unísono.

—Pues —guardó su celular con la mirada baja—, sí desde hace tiempo.

—¿Vas a ir?

—No tengo otra opción… —miró la hora en el reloj de la cafetería.

«16:30»

—Voy a ir —tomó su bolso y se acercó a la puerta tras despedirse—. ¡Deséenme suerte!

—¡Suerte! —gritaron las cuatros mientras vieron alejarse a su princesa.

—Es hora —Minako tomó su celular, marcó el teléfono de Mamoru y puso el altavoz—. ¡Endymion, su Serenity va para allá!

—_Gracias Minako-chan._

—¡Danos las gracias si recuperas a Usagi! —le pidió Rei algo molesta.

—_Si con lo que voy a hacer no lo logró_ —se escuchó un suspiro y las chicas se miraron entre si—. _Ya no sé que más podría hacer._

—¡Mamoru! —lo regañaron las cuatro.

—Sólo tienes que demostrarle a Usagi que realmente te preocupas por ella, no es tan complicado —le dijo Makoto cruzándose de brazos.

—_Ya… pase lo que pase, se enteraran. Las dejo, tengo que terminar con unas cosas_.

—¡Tú puedes! —le gritaron para darle ánimos antes de cortar—. Supongo que es hora de actuar mis valientes Senshi —exclamó Minako con una sonrisa.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Bien, Usagi nunca se había considerado una persona puntual, pero esa vez -como nunca- estaba cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada. Buscó en su bolso la llave, y luego entró al departamento esperando encontrarse con Mamoru para hablar, pero con lo que se encontró fue con tres ramos de rosas enormes, enumerados.

Con una ceja arqueada se encaminó hasta el que tenía el número uno y tomó el sobre que ahí había.

"_Tres ramos de rosas, uno por cada año juntos_"

Sorprendida se acercó al que tenía el número dos:

"_Porque tus deseos son ordenes para mí_"

Se acercó al número tres y lo abrió:

"_Me encontrarás justamente donde me querías. Feliz aniversario Princesa mía_"

—No puede ser —murmuró para ella, tras caer arrodillada—. Sí me estaba escuchando…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—_¡Mamo-chan! —la chica de cabellos dorados se acercó emocionada al ver a su novio sentado en un banco frente a la fuente del parque número diez._

—_Buenas tardes Usako —respondió amablemente, quitando la vista del libro de medicina que leía—, ¿cómo estás?_

—_Muy bien ahora que te veo —se sentó a su lado colocando su nuca en el hombro derecho de su novio—, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

—_Estoy leyendo sobre un caso de medicina, que está relacionado con la fase final de mi tesis. —le mostró la tapa del libro pero Usagi inclinó la cabeza ajena a lo que él le hablaba. Él suspiro y tras depositarle un beso entre los cabellos amarillos regresó la vista al libro._

—_Mamo…chan…_

—_Dime…_

—_¿Sabes qué día importante es dentro de dos semanas? —preguntó apenada apoyándose más _

— _Nuestro aniversario —respondió mirándola con una sonrisa._

_Ilusionada por que Mamoru recordaba la fecha, se sumergió en sus pensamientos; al ver esto el joven estudiante de medicina volvió a prestar atención a su libro._

—_Mamo-chan, quiero un ramo de flores para nuestro aniversario…_

—_mmm_

—_Uno por cada año… —exclamó emocionada._

—_mmm_

—_Una bonita comida en el restaurante francés…_

—_ajam… —volvió a emitir el chico de ojos azules sin mirarla._

—_Me gustaría que cuando llegara al lugar, estés de pie con un smoking blanco esperándome con una rosa y…_

—_mmm —afirmó con la cabeza, Usagi se separó de él molesta por los sonidos que recibía como respuesta. Apretó los puños tratando de aguantarse las ganas de gritarle a su novio, pero las ganas fueron más fuerte que ella._

—_¡Esto ya es suficiente para mí!_

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Salió de sus pensamientos con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Sería posible que Mamoru si la estuviera escuchando y tratando que fuera una sorpresa se hizo el desentendido?

—¡Rayos! —se regañó a si misma, se paró girando sobre sus pies para salir del departamento, pero fue interceptada por cuatro mujeres—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Pues —Minako le mostró una bolsa roja y con la otra mano le mostró el vestido blanco que traía en ella—, no vas a ir a festejar tu tercer aniversario en esas fachas —Usagi se miró, llevaba un calza negra hasta las rodillas, una polera blanca de media manga y un chaleco sin mangas rosado.

—Vamos entra —le ordenó Rei—, que Mamoru-san te espera.

—Ustedes… —trató de hablar pero fue silenciada.

—Nosotras somos tus hadas madrinas —le indicó Makoto con una sonrisa.

—Cámbiate y ve por él —Amy le guiñó el ojo derecho.

—Gracias —sin pensarlo mucho, tomó las dos bolsas y se dirigió al cuarto de Mamoru a cambiarse de ropa.

Se colocó la prenda y se miró al espejo, le quedaba ajustado en el busto y caía libre hasta las rodillas. El vestido se sujetaba al cuello con un lazo que nacía en el centro del escote de éste; en los pies, se colocó unas sandalias blancas de tiras con un leve tacón.

Realmente las chicas le habían elegido un bonito vestido.

Cuando salió a la sala para mostrarles como le quedo, se dio cuenta de que estaba sola.

Sin perder más tiempo, tomó su bolso y se encaminó al restaurante francés al que siempre quiso entrar a comer, lugar al que su amado y querido novio no la quería llevar… Pero… ¡Hoy era la excusa perfecta!

Tras bajar del taxi, buscó con sus ojos azul cielo algún rastro de su novio, hasta que lo vio parado en la puerta del restaurante tal cual lo imaginó. Vestido de total blanco, resaltando mucho el dorado de su piel y lo oscuro de sus cabellos.

¡Ya no quedaban dudas, Mamoru la escuchó detenidamente!

Se acercó a pasos agigantados a donde lo esperaba el hombre de su vida con una bonita rosa roja en las manos.

—Me alegra verte —le dijo sinceramente tras suspirar—, temí que no quisieras verme.

—Digamos que aún estamos en veremos… —fingió desinterés, causando un sentimiento de inestabilidad en él.

Ingresaron al restaurante y durante la cena se sentía el clima un poco denso, Mamoru se inclinó un poco en el asiento para alcanzar la mano de Usagi, la tomó y la puso sobre la mesa.

—Pequeña yo… —la miró fijamente sin saber ciertamente como explicar cada cosa que quería decirle, cerró los ojos por un momento y chasqueó los dedos de la mano libre, en ese instante un caballero de traje se acercó tocando una pieza musical a violín.

La rubia lo miró extasiada por aquel detalle que quitó toda la pesadez que se sentía entre ellos.

—Feliz aniversario —le dijo con voz suave, en ese momento la princesa recordó el malhumor con su novio y quitó la mano que él le tomaba—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Terminamos hace dos semanas, ¿recuerdas? —corrió su mirada hacia el hombre que tocaba magistralmente el instrumento de cuerdas.

—Vamos, Usako —trató de dibujar en sus labios una sonrisa, pero fue inútil—, sé que no he sido el novio más considerado del mundo pero…

—Ah… —exclamó burlesca—, al menos lo reconoces… —recalcó sin mirarlo.

—Sí lo reconozco, éste último tiempo te he tenido un poco abandonada por mis estudios y mi trabajo de pasante en el hospital pero… —apretó la mano que aún tenía sobre la mesa y resopló—, yo…

Usagi cerró los ojos y corrió el rostro para abrirlos, con la mirada fija en su novio.

—¿Tú que? —preguntó desafiante—, ¿estas semanas te sirvieron de algo?

—Si, me sirvieron mucho. Y sabes ¿por qué?

—No —respondió—, dime.

—Porque te amo Usako, por eso. Estas dos semanas en donde me acostaba sin escuchar tu voz en el teléfono deseándome buenas noches, sin estar contigo los fines de semanas, dándome cuenta que volví a estar como hace tres años atrás me hizo odiarme por no poder estar contigo como te lo mereces y yo…

—¿tú?

—Yo no quiero que me dejes Usako, no lo soportaría. Te necesito en mi vida.

—Mamo… —ya no pudo seguir fingiendo desinterés, las lágrimas recorrían ambas mejillas sin consentimiento—, chan… Yo… lo siento tanto…

Mamoru se levanto de su asiento, se acercó a Usagi y la levantó de la silla para abrazarla.

—Dime que me amas… por favor —le susurró el moreno al oído mientras la afirmaba contra él.

—Y, ¿Qué me darás a cambio? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa que éste no vio.

—Pues —se separó de ella y la tomó del rostro con ambas manos—, te daré mi vida entera. ¿Te parece un cambio aceptable?

—Oh —sorprendida entre abrió sus labios sin darse cuenta, dándole al chico la oportunidad de besarla. Olvidándose prácticamente que estaban en un lugar público, la besó con demanda por todos los días que no pudo hacerlo.

—Mamo chan —trató de pronunciar, intentando liberarse—. ¡Mamo-chan!

—Lo siento Usako —apoyó su frente en la de ella y sonrió de lado—, no pude resistirme…

—Estamos en un lugar público… —le recordó con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Al diablo con los lugares públicos —respondió aumentando la sonrisa en los labios, Usagi sorprendida abrió sus ojos por las palabras pronunciadas.

—Mamoru, me encanta todo esto —le dijo al fin—. Creo que, que hayas sobrepasado mis límites no fue algo malo después de todo…

—Usagi… —la miró seriamente—, mi paciencia también tiene limites, no abuses…

—¿Eh? —exclamó confundida.

—¡Ay Usako! —dijo entre risas—, mi tierna y despistada princesa… ¡Feliz aniversario Amor!

—¡Feliz Aniversario Mamo-chan!

* * *

_Nos leemos en M-oda_

_Aquatic~_

_PD: Los otros fics, tendran actualización pronto =D_


	13. Miedo

**Sé que les prometí «Moda» pero lo voy a poner en un ¡one shot! ¡Anoche se me ocurrió esto y quise escribirlo!  
**

**Es muyyyy cortito pero espero que les agrade :D  
**

* * *

**M. Miedo.**

* * *

Los quejidos se hacían cada vez más y más frecuentes en la habitación. La persona acostada en la cama, apretaba con fuerza su mano en la almohada, mientras movía sin parar el rostro para todos lados.

En su mente no vivía un cuento de hadas como en la vida real.

_La soledad rodeaba cada uno de los rincones, el sabor amargo de ésta radicaba en sus labios y el frío emanaba de cada poro de su piel._

_Algo era seguro: No le gustaba la sensación._

_Caminó sin rumbo alguno, todo era oscuridad y no distinguía ni siquiera sus propias manos. _

_«La soledad es lo único seguro en la vida, nacemos solos, morimos solos»_

La suave brisa de verano que se colaba por una ventana mal cerrada y los quejidos cada vez más fuerte, despertaron al otro individuo que dormía placientemente bajo las sábanas. Abrió los ojos y trató -tras frotarse el puño en el ojo derecho- de mover a su compañero de cama, en vano.

Lo único que logró es que ambos brazos del dormido, la atrajeran con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Ma… —balbuceó algo asfixiada—, Mamo-chan. ¡Despierta!

—Usako —exclamó aún preso de la pesadilla—, no me dejes, quédate aquí.

—Si estoy aquí —le dijo tratando de liberarse de los fuertes brazos de su marido—. Aquí estoy —logró liberar sus brazos y con las manos enmarcó el rostro de Mamoru—. Amor —juntó sus labios con los de él y lentamente se fue tranquilizando—, Usagi esta aquí, no temas —le susurró tiernamente.

El médico abrió los ojos de golpe y volvió a pegarla contra él, sentía los impulsos de su corazón al máximo.

_¡Estúpida Pesadilla! ¡Estúpido miedo a la soledad!_

—Fue un sueño, Mamo-chan —le informó con una sonrisa, se separó un poco de él y prendió la luz.

—Más que sueño, pesadilla —protestó sentándose aún agitado por el sueño. La rubia se levantó hacía el baño rápidamente y le trajo un vaso con agua que bebió de un solo saque.

—¿Qué pasaba en tu sueño? —preguntó con curiosidad y un poco de miedo, los sueños de Mamoru no solían ser simples sueños.

—Mi mayor temor, a lo único que tengo miedo en este mundo.

—¿A qué?

—A una vida sin ti —le dijo mirándola fijamente—. Mi miedo a perderte, mi miedo a despertar una mañana y que tu compañía no sea más que el producto de uno de mis sueños más hermosos. Y sobretodo el miedo a volver a la vida monótona y aburrida que llevé antes de conocerte.

—Mamo… —con lágrimas en los ojos se lanzó a los brazos del hombre—. No te preocupes, nunca, nunca me voy a separar de ti. ¡Vas a tener que aguantarme toda tu vida!

—Es lo que más deseo en esta vida —respondió ocultando su rostro en el hueco del cuello femenino e inhaló su aroma con fuerza—. Usako… te amo.

—Yo también Mamo-chan —se acostaron nuevamente y ella rodeó el cuello de él apoyándole la cabeza sobre su pecho—. No tengas miedo —apoyó la frente en la cabeza del pelinegro—, Sailor Moon está aquí para protegerte.

* * *

_En la próxima letra la palabra elegida será: **¡Noviazgo! **_

_Es una trama planeada desde hace rato. Es sobre el inicio del Noviazgo de Mamoru y Usagi, el origen de sus apodos (otro de los motivos de usar los nombres originales) y un tema importante la que quedó en discordia «Rei»_

_Nos leemos próximamente!_

_Aquatic~_


	14. Noviazgo

_**Si! al fin pude subir la N. La Letra N era muy esperada por mi amiga Vale6.c desde que se entero de que iba a ir este capitulo hace un tiempito atras, así que va dedicado especialmente a ella, para que sepa q la extrañamos por acá y que la esperamos pronto =D  
**_

_**Tambien un saludo a todas las chiquillas que me siguen en cada una de mis travesuras e ideas locas. Gracias a todas!  
**_

**_Ya no me demoro más!_  
**

* * *

**N. Noviazgo**

* * *

_**Pov Darien**_

Estaba contento de volver a recordar a Usagi, ahora comprendía el porqué de su comportamiento reciente, su insistencia en un reino Lunar… Quería que recuerde, que recordara nuestro juramento de amor. Y al fin lo había conseguido.

Entre toda esa alegría, me volví a cruzar con ella, con la chica con la que salía antes de que mis recuerdos como Endymion despertaran: Sailor Mars, Hino Rei.

Mi honor no me permitía empezar algo con Usagi sin terminar lo que había empezado con Rei-chan. Así que me separé de Usagi y dirigí mi mirada hacia la morocha de ojos amatista y vi en ellos, lo mismo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

Teníamos que hablar.

Me disculpé con las demás, y me alejé junto con Rei.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

_**Pov Serena.**_

¿Qué decir? ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Mamoru-san acaba de recobrar sus recuerdos! Sabe que soy Serenity, que compartimos un pasado, juntos y que nos hemos reencontrado en esta época para darle un final feliz.

Pero, ¿qué?

¿Por qué Mamoru-san pidió hablar con Rei-chan?

¿Por qué?

Vamos Usagi, relájate… —respiré profundamente—. No tengo que olvidar que al momento de descubrir nuestras identidades, ellos tenían una relación…. ¡Si! Seguro tiene que ser eso…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

_**Pov Rei**_

Mamoru-san era un asunto superado para mí. Claro, ¿cómo querer a un hombre que está enamorado de una amiga? Dolió no lo voy a negar, pero no puedo ponerme en medio de una relación… Tengo que ser fuerte y acabar con esto para que ellos puedan avanzar.

—Rei-chan…

—Mamoru-san… ¡felicitaciones por recobrar tu memoria! —solté algo nerviosa—. Usagi ha sufrido mucho este tiempo y…

—Me imagino —dijo incomodo, no era para menos la situación era bastante complicada, tomé aire y continué.

—Más te vale —cerré los ojos y crucé los brazos—, que sean felices.

—¿Eh?

—Tú y Usagi —abrí el ojo derecho y lo observé—. Si no quieres tener problemas conmigo. Más te vale que Usagi y tú sean felices. Si no la haces feliz, no te lo perdonaré nunca.

—Rei… chan…

Me acerqué y puse las manos sobre los hombros de Mamoru-san. Fije mis ojos en los suyos y le sonreí.

—Mamoru-san, sufrí cuando el Dark Kingdom te secuestró. No te lo voy a negar, era divertido salir contigo, eras amable y muy atento. Pero, sacrificaste tu vida para salvar a Usagi, te bastó saber que ella era Sailor Moon para olvidarte hasta de tu propia seguridad. Yo no pude contra eso. Hice mi duelo en silencio porque las chicas estaban más preocupadas del dolor de ella, y aunque tenía algo de rabia no podía quejarme, es nuestra princesa y debíamos velar por ella…

—Rei…

—Mira, yo hice mi duelo y me recuperé. Yo sé que el tiempo me va a ayudar a superarlo si veo que mi paso al costado sirve para que ustedes sean felices. Por eso necesito —¡demonios! ¡No quería llorar!—, que me jures que van a hacer felices. Si no me encargaré de ti, por hacer sufrir a nuestra princesa.

—No te preocupes —me sonrió y me entregó su pañuelo—, te lo juro. Viviré para hacerla feliz.

—¡Y cuídala! —insistí—. Recuerda que es una terrible despistada —le dije secando mis ojos.

—Lo haré —afirmó y le regresé el pañuelo—. No, quédatelo —pidió con una sonrisa—. Nuestras salidas fueron divertidas, me sirvió para no sentirme tan solo —me extendió la mano—. Seamos amigos, Rei-chan. Por Usagi vamos a vernos seguido, y me gustaría conservarte como amiga.

Lo miré unos segundos en silencio y le extendí mi mano—. Claro Mamoru-san, a mí también me gustaría conservarte como amigo, y ya lo sabes: Cualquier problema con Usagi, me avisas y yo te ayudaré.

—Gracias —su sonrisa me tranquilizó, apreté en mi mano, su pañuelo y tras aspirar profundo volví a hablar.

—Deberíamos volver con las chicas, Usagi debe estar muerta de celos.

Entre risas volvimos con las chicas, y si, Usagi estaba roja de la ira, pero era divertido verla así. La observé junto con Mamoru-san y sonreí.

«Mientras sean felices, yo también lo seré»

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Mamoru escoltó hacia su casa a Usagi, en el camino iban algo incomodos. ¿Cómo pasar de una relación de odio a una relación de pareja?

—Bueno, yo —balbuceó nerviosa moviendo las manos—, Mamoru-san…

—Odan… —se interrumpió a media frase y llevó la mano a la nuca—. Lo siento la costumbre.

—Lo sé —cada vez aumentaba más el ritmo con el que se sobaba las manos—. Necesito saber, ¿Qué vamos a ser, ahora?

—Seremos lo que tú quieras —le respondió con una sonrisa que la dejó helada; tiempo atrás esa sonrisa la encolerizaba, ahora… sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago inexplicable.

—Supongo que deberíamos conversar y todo eso —bajó la mirada cerrando los ojos, al momento que sintió unas cálidas manos sujetándole las suyas. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró muy de cerca con los de Mamoru.

—Mamo…

—Usagi, no estés tan nerviosa. Dejemos que las cosas se den de a poco, ¿te parece? —la rubia afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Puedo pasar por ti a la escuela, mañana?

—Me encantaría —volvió a afirmar más segura de si misma—. Nos vemos mañana Mamo… —pero no terminó de hablar, él se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Me gusta como suena ese "Mamo" en tu voz —el nerviosismo de Usagi desapareció completamente y sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿puedo llamarte Mamo-chan? —preguntó cerrando sus ojos con una enorme sonrisa.

—Puedes decirme como más te guste.

—Gracias.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Sinceramente esa noche había dormido poco y nada.

La lluvia de recuerdos que invadían su mente era tan refrescante como sorprendente. El motor para buscar el cristal de plata le había dado el verdadero objetivo de su vida, ella. La había encontrado, aunque siempre la había tenido cerca, la pequeña «Odango Atama», era la mujer por la que él había esperado en soledad todos esos años.

«Príncipe Endymion —exclamó angustiada, la princesa de cabellos dorados—. Si algo sale mal en esta guerra…

—No se preocupes mi amada Serenity —dijo abrazándola—. No importa si hoy morimos, siempre habrá un mañana para poder reencontrarnos»

Frases, imágenes, todo caía de golpe en la mente de Mamoru y se acomodaban por si solas como si se tratase de un rompecabezas.

_Ahora sabía quién era._

Chiba Mamoru, reencarnación del Príncipe Endymion, soberano del planeta Tierra. Su misión, cuidar y proteger el planeta. Y su corazón -ese loco que bombeaba sangre a todo su cuerpo- se movía alegre gracias a una persona:

Tsukino Usagi, la princesa Serenity de la Luna.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Usagi se veía radiante esa mañana, sus padres estaba maravillados de la alegría que emanaba, sin dudas, volvía a ser su hija.

—Usagi se levantó temprano esta mañana —el señor Tsukino levantó la taza de café que su esposa le había servido.

—Creo que es por un chico —comentó la mujer de cabellos azules con el dedo índice al lado derecho de la boca.

—¿Qué? —gritó Kenji atragantándose con la bebida. Ikuko, le entregó una servilleta y sonrió—. ¡Pero si es una niña!

—¡Lo sé… —le respondió girando los ojos—, come o llegaras tarde al trabajo!

A regañadientes el hombre obedeció.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—¡Qué día más maravilloso! —gritó feliz al ver como la hora de salida se iba acercando cada vez más.

—Te ves feliz, Usagi-chan —le comentó Naru con una sonrisa—. ¿Algo interesante que contar?

—Es que —empezó a jugar con sus dedos—, parece que ya tengo novio —le contó apenada.

—¿De verdad? —cayó sentada en la silla frente al pupitre de la rubia—. ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es el chico de los videos juegos?

—No —la miró con las manos en sus mejillas—. No es Motoki-onii-san —suspiró emocionada—. Es Mamo-chan…

—¿Mamo-chan? —preguntó confundida—, ¿Quién es ese?

—Recuerdas ese hombre de cabellos oscuros, de hermosos ojos azules… —mientras Usagi se perdía en sus fantasías, su amiga reaccionó.

—¡Él que te dije que su encuentro seguro era algo del destino y tú me dijiste que no, que tu tenias tu propio sueño! —exclamó acusadora, la rubia se vio presas de sus propias palabras, pero no le quedo más que admitir.

—Así es Naru-chan. Ese mismo.

—¡Si yo sabia! —dijo dando un aplauso—. ¡Y dime, ¿Qué tal, cómo es?!

—Aún no lo sé… empezamos ayer y hoy nos vamos a juntar a la salida de la escuela y…

—¡Qué emoción! —apoyó las manos en los hombros de su amiga y le deseó—. ¡Que tu noviazgo sea un éxito!

—Gracias amiga —con el sonido de la campana anunciando la salida, se puso tiesa.

—¡Ánimo Usagi-chan!

La princesa lunar se armó de valor, tomó sus pertenencias y salió del salón de clases. Trato de buscar a Amy o a Makoto pero no se encontró con ninguna. Aspiró profundamente y decidió salir de la escuela.

A simple vista no lo vio, pero cuando un bonito ramo de rosas rojas se posó frente a ella, los miedos se esfumaron. Giró hacía el hombre y ahí estaba él. Como lo había prometido, no era ninguna de sus típicas bromas.

—Mamo-chan… hola.

—Hola Usako —la saludó con una sonrisa dejándola perpleja.

—¿Me has llamado Usako?

—Si, ¿no es lindo? —le respondió aún sonriente—. Es algo así como conejita, aunque claro si no te gusta puedo volver al otro…

Lo interrumpió emocionada— ¡No! ¡Me encanta éste! —tomó las rosas y las olfateó—, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

—Pues tú tienes un apodo para mi, creí que sería justo darte uno —comentó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo con las manos en los bolsillos—, Usako, Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan, Usako… ¿Suena bien, verdad?

—Si, suena como si fueran inventados para ser dicho juntos.

—Esa es la idea princesa —le ofreció el brazo derecho, colocando el izquierdo en su espalda—, ¿qué le parece si la llevo a comer uno de esos tantos helados que tanto le gusta?

—Parece que me conoces bien —comentó sorprendida.

—Más de lo que te imaginas. —le afirmó—. Espero que tengamos una buena relación.

—¡Yo estoy segura de ello! —tomó el brazo que le ofrecía su caballero—. Después de todo, tú eres mi príncipe.

* * *

_Nos leemos en... _

**_O-portunidad_**

_Bye_

_Aquatic~_


	15. Oportunidad

_**Hola! Aquí les traigo una nueva actualización de mi ABC! ESpero que les agrade!  
**_

* * *

**O. Oportunidad.**

* * *

¿Qué es "oportunidad"?

La definición más acertada dice que es una situación especial para poder conseguir algo querido y/o anhelado. Y ese era mi caso, mi oportunidad se sitúa hoy en Game Center Crown, lugar de mi amigo Motoki… y el lugar al que ella nunca falla. ¡Tenía que conseguirlo! ¡Era mi oportunidad para entablar una conversación amistosa! No puede ser que yo sea la única persona con la que ella se lleva mal…

Motoki tenía un examen en la universidad por lo que me pidió reemplazarlo un par de días ya que su empleado no podía. Y yo como el buen amigo que soy, no iba a decirle que no. ¿Verdad?

Aquí estaba, parado en el Crown con el delantal de Motoki -que a decir verdad, me queda mucho mejor a mí- y empecé a atender el centro, sólo me quedaba esperar.

No tardó en cruzar las puertas corredizas, esperaba que llegara con algunas de sus amigas, pero gracias al cielo llegó como quería… «sola». Aunque no con el ánimo que quería, lucia desanimada. Pasó por mi lado ignorándome de lleno, y se sentó frente a la maquina de Sailor V y tardó sólo dos segundos en desquitarse contra la maquina.

En eso suspiré internamente:

"¡Menos mal que no me vio!" —pensé aliviado, pero acto seguido, se puso a llorar—. "¡Odango llorando!" —exclamé sorprendido, metí las manos en los bolsillos y me acerqué despreocupadamente.

—¡Hey! ¡Odango Atama! —la saludé normalmente, pero lejos de gritarme sus típicos: «Me llamo Usagi» se enderezó y oprimió su sollozo.

«Raro»

—Hola Mamoru-san.

«Mi nombre, más raro aún»

—¿Qué te paso?

—Nada, estoy muy bien —me mintió sonriendo.

—Entiendo que no me quieras contar —comenté—, claro no soy tu Motoki oni-chan.

—No seas payaso —gruñó y dejo de mirarme—. ¿Realmente te preocupa lo que me pase?

—Podría ignorarte y hacer de cuenta que no te vi, sería más fácil pero no lo estoy haciendo.

Tomó aire y tras resoplar, soltó todo.

—Mis amigas creen que soy una tonta buena para nada, y puede que tengan razón. Pero yo trató de hacer lo mejor que puedo, no es mi culpa que no me salga. Me distraigo fácilmente, no consigo terminar nada de lo que empiezo, nunca llegó a tiempo al menos que sea para comer y…

—Ok… —la interrumpí anonadado, nunca en mi vida conocí alguien tan opuesto a mí.

—Por eso me odian —resopló nuevamente.

—Si te odiaran no te tendrían como amiga, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó ignorando mi pregunta —. ¿Dónde está Motoki oni-chan?

—Estudiando, yo lo estoy ayudando. Y regresando a lo que te decía, ¿por qué no intentas cambiar? ¿O hacer algo distinto?

—Si lo hago, Luna me moles… —se detuvo abruptamente y abrió sus ojos en grande.

—¿Luna? —exclamé sorprendido—. ¿Tu gata?

—¿Cómo crees? —agitó su mano desesperadamente, mmm algo oculta—. Los gatos no hablan.

—Bueno —llevé mi mano derecha al mentón—, ahora que lo pienso, creo que escuche a tu gata hablar una vez.

—Sí supieras los secretos que tengo con Luna, tendría que matarte.

—Oh, mira tú —crucé los brazos ofendido—, yo también tengo secretos que si te los dijera, debería matarte.

—Bah, como sea —volvió a ignorarme y se puso a jugar hasta que se fue.

_Sin dudas fue una oportunidad fallida._

"¡Pero siempre hay un mañana!" —me di ánimos mientras cerraba el Árcade.

Al otro día no se apareció por el árcade, y ya me estaba sintiendo frustrado, mañana era el último día que reemplazaba a Motoki y mi oportunidad de avanzar en algo con Odango, había sido resumido a nada.

Miércoles plomizo sobre Tokio, las nubes amenazaban con mojar todo a su paso y el árcade estaba completamente vacío. Y vaya que es aburrido cuando no hay nadie.

—¡Motoki Oni-chan! —escuché a mis espaldas, oh… Odango había llegado al lugar.

—Lamento informarte que Motoki aún no está, regresa mañana. —le informé aún algo molesto con ella. A Motoki le puede contar todo, pero a mí no me quiere decir nada. ¡Mala mujer!

—Oh —suspiró—. Mamoru-san…

—Ese es mi nombre —respondí mirándola de soslayo.

—Puedo pedirte un consejo, ya no puedo esperar por Motoki.

—Oh, me ves como su reemplazo

"¡Ya Mamoru déjate de comportar como si estuvieras celoso!" —me reclamé –internamente- molesto.

—Bueno, siempre puedes decir que no —giró sobre sus pies. _¡Se iba a ir!_

—Ya cuéntame, soy todo oídos.

Me miró dubitativa, y luego aceptó la invitación. Como no había nadie, cerré bien las puertas, coloqué el letrero de "vuelvo enseguida" y fui con ella a la cafetería a tomar algo.

—Sólo quiero un batido —le dijo a la camarera y yo le pedí un café.

—Cuéntame…

—Bueno, verás… Supongamos que yo conozco a Sailor Moon. —me dijo y quede helado. ¿Odango conoce a Sailor Moon?

—¿La conoces? —ella miró hacia la ventana y afirmó con la cabeza—. Vaya…

—Bueno lo que pasa es que yo… ella… —de nuevo estaba dubitativa.

—Anda, confía en mí —levanté la mano izquierda—. Te prometo no decir nada.

—Bueno, Sailor Moon tiene muchos problemas con sus amigas, y últimamente le ha ido muy mal. Su consejera le grita todo el tiempo, cree que ella no está en condiciones y en vez de ayudarla sólo la crítica. Y que si no fuera por Tuxedo Kamen, ella estaría muerta hace rato.

—Oh —se me escapó de los labios, yo protegía a Sailor Moon, pero ese punto de vista me sorprendió—. Y el punto es…

—El punto es que ellos se olvidan que en un inicio ella estaba sola, que vencía a los Youma sola, que aunque estaban las rosas de Tuxedo Kamen en medio, ella terminaba resolviendo todo. Yo creo que era más eficaz cuando estaba sola que ahora que están las otras Sailor Senshi. ¡Me quitan todo el crédito!

—¿Eh? —no puede ser, acaso, ¿escuche mal? —. ¿Cómo que te quitan todo el crédito?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —fingió toser—. ¡Le quitan todo el crédito!

—Ah… —trajeron nuestro pedido y tras darle un sorbo a mi café, le dije—. Mira, lo que tu amiga tiene que hacer, es que la dejen pelear sola. Que le ordene a las otras chicas que pase lo que pase no la interrumpan y así demostrarles que puede.

—¡Buena idea! —dijo aplaudiendo—. Espero que no la maten por eso.

—De cualquier forma Tuxedo Kamen aparecerá para ayudarla.

—¡Verdad! —con una sonrisa terminó su batido—. Muchas Gracias Mamoru-san. No eres tan idiota como pensaba.

—Oh gracias por el cumplido —le dije irónicamente, y empezó a reírse tanto, que terminó por contagiarme a mi también.

¡Oh sí! ¡La oportunidad de acercarme un poco más a Odango fue todo un éxito! Cómo dicen, la tercera es la vencida.

Llegué a mi casa animado, nunca había intercambiado tanta conversación con la Odango Atama, era una niña bien interesante. En eso, la sangre comenzó a burbujearme, mi cabeza a palpitar…

_Sailor Moon me necesitaba._

Caminé hasta donde mi instinto me guió y aguarde para aparecer. Ahí estaba sola contra un horrible Youma.

—¡Sailor Moon, estás loca! —gritó Mars.

—¡Estoy segura de lo que hago, déjenme en paz! —tras esas palabras, mis ojos se cruzaron con los de ella. Me miró frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Para ti también va! —se quitó la tiara y… ¿Me apuntó? —. No quiero lastimar a ninguno de ustedes cuatro, así que me dejan a mi sola.

Así que todos obedecimos, salí de mi escondite y me acerqué a Mars, Mercury y Júpiter que la miraban sorprendidas.

—¡Ten cuidado! —exclamó Mercury.

—¡Sailor Moon recapacita! —busqué la voz, y me hallé con la gata negra y luna creciente en la cabeza… Acaso… era la gata de… Mi mirada se dirigió a la guerrera que luchaba contra el youma…

—¡Si supiera quien fue él que le lleno la cabeza para querer pelear sola, lo golpearía! —amenazó Júpiter chocando los puños, y tragué grueso.

¿No me golpearía si supiera que yo le dije a Usagi que le dijera eso? ¿O sí? De cualquier manera, no iba a arriesgarme.

Para sorpresas de todo, Sailor Moon lo logró sola, saltando de emoción con su cetro en forma de luna creciente se acercó a todos y nos ofreció una reverencia.

—¡Ahora me siento mucho mejor! —afirmó sonriente—. Gracias por dejarme demostrar que puedo.

Creo que esto me permitirá acercarme un poco más a Usagi… espero.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

¡Nunca imaginé esto!

El arrogante de Mamoru-san, fue capaz de darme el ánimo que le faltaba a mi alter ego. Me regresó la confianza en mi misma. ¡Estaba feliz! ¡Ni siquiera necesite de Tuxedo Kamen-sama!

Tenía que agradecérselo -no podía ser tan mal agradecida- aunque no me caiga bien, no puedo evitar reconocer que es bueno dando consejos.

Salí de la escuela con dirección al árcade, pero por desgracia… Motoki oni-chan estaba de regreso.

—¡Usagi-chan! —se acercó a saludarme—. Me alegra ver que Mamoru y tú no rompieron nada en el árcade.

—Oh —llevé mi mano a la nuca—, pudimos convivir sin matarnos.

—¡Qué bueno!

—¿Qué tal el examen? —pregunté para ganar tiempo, por si llegaba de repente como siempre lo hacía.

—Espero que bien, lo di esta mañana.

Era la primera vez en meses que no prestaba atención a lo que Motoki oni-chan me decía, y la primera vez que pensaba en ese arrogante…

Me despedí de él, y salí del centro algo acomplejada, yo queriendo ser una persona buena, y éste que no aparece…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Caminaba despreocupadamente por la calle en dirección a Crown a preguntarle a Motoki como le había ido en su examen cuando vi salir a Usagi con la mirada baja.

Creí que iba a estar contenta por su amiga, pero no…

Me acerqué a ella.

—¡Hey! ¡Odango Atama! —ella se detuvo y me miró—. ¿Por qué tan triste? —elevé la mirada—. ¿A poco me extrañaste en el Crown? —no respondió, así que bajé la mirada hasta ella, sus ojos azules brillaban muy raro—. Oh, vamos, regreso tu querido Motoki, ¿no deberías estar feliz?

—Mamoru-san —se acercó tan seria que me hizo retroceder un paso, ¿qué le pasará? Pero cuando pensé que me iba a pegar, hizo una reverencia frente a mí… ¿Una reverencia?

—¡Hey! ¡Odango Atama! —me agaché para buscar su rostro—. ¿Por qué haces eso?

—Gracias —dijo y se enderezó—. Gracias a tus palabras, todo salió bien —me sonrió—. Muchas Gracias. Sailor Moon te esta muy agradecida.

—Oh, que honor —sonreí—. Me alegro ser útil.

—¿Se siente bien ser útil una vez en la vida, verdad?

—¡Hey Odango! —ohhh ese había sido un golpe bajo.

—Ya tengo que irme —comentó entre risas, giró sobre sus pies—. Adiós —y se alejó de mí.

Bien, creo que esta oportunidad para conocer un poco más a Odango fue todo un éxito. Con las manos en los bolsillos entre con una sonrisa a ver al que había hecho realidad esa ocasión.

Al responsable de mi oportunidad de oro.

* * *

_¡Amigos! Nos leemos en la letra **P**_

_Será **Perdido**. ¡Trama que abarca desde que Darien terminá con Serena hasta que se reconcilian! Tuve una bonita idea mientras estaba escuchando una balada hahaha xD Así que nos leemos para el 6 de Noviembre, porque es un regalo :3_

_Aquatic~_


	16. Perdido

_Lo sé lo siento, me atrase una semana en lo que iba a subir este capitulo. Pero la verdad, ando muy desmotivada. u.ú No sé que me pasa en realidad. Me cuesta escribir lo que quiero, y la verdad prefiero tardarme y escribir algo bueno. A apurarme y escribir algo mediocre. Ese no es mi estilo y no me gusta escribir por puro actualizar. Esas cosas pierden el hilo de las cosas y las suele echar a perder. No se preocupen que todo lo que tengo terminará algun día. Pero no se desesperen si no actualizó. Como dicen, una tiene vida más allá de la pc y a veces reclama por ser atendida también u.u.  
_

_Este capitulo fue reescrito. El primero no me gusto y en un ataque de rabia lo borré  
pero cuando lo quise recuperar lo perdi xD valga la rebundancia con el titulo. Un fic llamado Perdido esta perdido jajaj Pero la verdad este segundo me quedo mejor que el primero. Espero que les guste  
_

_**Advertencia:**  
_

_Contiene mucha miel, si eres diabetico o algo por el estilo. Precaucion, podrias recibir un coma diabetico.  
_

_Ahora sí, las dejo leer!_**  
**

* * *

**P. Perdido**

* * *

Ay mi querida Usako, espero poder encontrar la forma de acabar con esta pesadilla que vivo día a día. Por tu bien, tengo que decirte adiós…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

«Perdido»

Así me siento frente a esta situación en la que no sé que es lo que está bien o lo que esta mal.

Se supone que tenía una vida sin emociones ni mucha claridad, hasta que te conocí a ti; supiste complementar muy bien mi vida pero ahora… todo ha dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. No podemos estar juntos, no podemos amarnos porque así como en nuestra otra vida: Nuestro amor es imposible.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

«Terminar»

Realmente no es fácil terminar algo que no quieres. Algo que te desgarra el alma, tanto o igual que a la persona a la cual le terminas. Claro, yo soy consiente de porque termino contigo, pero tú, no tienes ideas de nada. Crees que es por tus bajas notas, que es porque eres despistada, torpe o llorona. Si supieras que cada una de esas cosas me hace amarte más...

Ay Usako… que difícil es todo esto.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

«Razón»

Sigues buscando el motivo de mi desamor, no me crees cuando te digo que no te amo. Será porque no soy capaz de decírtelo mirándote a los ojos; será que no puedo evitar protegerte cuando estas en apuro.

Préstame mucha atención, Usagi, nada es lo que parece, y los "no te amo" me duelen tanto el pronunciarlos como sé que te causa a ti, escucharlos. Pero es lo mejor. Deja de buscar razones, deberías desistir.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

«Encontrarte»

Es lo que hace esto mucho más difícil de lo que es. Estas en todos lados, en las tiendas en la calle, hasta si salgo a caminar bajo la lluvia, me choco contigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que encontrarme contigo? ¿Realmente vivimos en una ciudad tan chica, que te veo a donde vaya? No me malinterpretes, no es que no quiera verte. Pero no me gusta repetir esas palabras que no siento.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

«Irónico»

No sé si usas de excusa a la pequeña Chibi-Usa para acercarte a mí. Pero no puedo decirle que no a esa niña. No sólo me hace sentir bien, siento muchas ganas de protegerla como si su vida corriera peligro. Sé que el enemigo la quiere. Y es sucio de tu parte aprovecharte de ello, pero para que negar lo fascinante de ese fin de semana. El domingo en la escuela preparando el Arroz con Curry entre los tres, parecíamos una familia feliz. Esa familia que esperaba poder tener contigo.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

«Ódiame»

Eso intento con cada desplante que te hago, en público, a solas, ante tus amigas. No me importa, quiero convertirme en el ser que más odias, en ese patán insensible que no merece ninguna de tus lágrimas… ¡Pero ni así lo consigo!

¿Es tanto tu amor por mí, que aguantas todo? Tu amor puro es tan increíble que no quiero perderte aunque no te tenga a mi lado.

Un beso, un beso de verdadero amor puede hacer milagros. ¿Verdad?

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

«Lágrimas»

Aunque no lo creas, este hombre ha llorado por ti. Debo confesar que no lo hacia desde que tengo memoria, pero este tiempo he llorado lo que no he llorado en toda mi vida. ¿Eres feliz? Has hecho que Mamoru Chiba lloré en su departamento como un niño perdido sin hogar. Como el niño perdido de seis años que acababa de perder a sus padres.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

«Casualidad»

Saber que Chibi-Usa viene del futuro no puedo dejar de pensar en su vida, se ve tan solitaria. Y a veces se parece tanto a ti. ¡Son como gemelas! Son parecidas, usan el mismo peinado y ni hablar del mismo nombre. Usagi. ¿Qué serás de esa niña que hoy afirma ser tu prima? Quien sabe… lo único que espero es que Rubeus no les haga daño en ese ovni…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

«Sueño»

Era muy tarde, y lo que menos quería era pelear contigo tan tarde. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para venir a mi casa a estas horas? Un sueño… Soñaste lo mismo que yo y no te importa. ¡Como puedes ser tan irracional! ¡No te quiero en mi vida si vas a morir! Trato de convencerme mientras tú gritas "Incluso si la tierra se destruye y muero, quiero estar contigo" ¿Valdrá la pena jugarnos todo por nuestro amor? ¡Tú no tienes dudas, tú amas con todo tu ser! Y al fin encuentro la respuesta a todo.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

«Respuesta»

No importa lo que pueda pasar en el futuro. Hoy estamos juntos, Usako. No importa que clase de dificultad se interponga en nuestro camino, tenemos que sobrepasarla y continuar. Quizás no debamos estar juntos en el futuro… pero por ahora, sólo por ahora… quiero que estemos juntos. Por qué contigo Usagi… no me siento solo. No me siento perdido… por que tú… eres mi hogar.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

«Futuro»

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Chibi-Usa es nuestra hija! ¡Nos casaremos y tendremos esa familia que siempre soñé tener a tu lado! Usako… mi querida y amada Usako… Me alegra saber que esta vez… si vamos a poder llevar a cabo nuestro amor.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~.~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —exclamó una voz detrás de ella que la hizo pararse erguida en la silla de la lujosa habitación.

—¿Yo? —escondió las nota que leía rápidamente en un libro que tenía a la derecha—, estaba limpiando —fingió pasar la mano sobre el escritorio.

—Tsukino Usagi, podrás ser la Neo Queen Serenity, pero sigues sin saber mentir —el King Endymion, extendió la mano derecha hacia su esposa—. O al menos a mí, no me engañas.

—Ay bueno, Chiba Mamoru —respondió molesta extendiéndole el libro.

—Veamos que tanto te entretenía —pasó rápidamente las hojas del libro y se encontró con unas notas. Notas que él conocía particularmente bien—. Usako…

—¡Mamo-chan! —se levantó de la silla y se abrazó a su esposo—. No puedo evitar leerlas de vez en cuando.

—La lees todo los meses desde que te las pase el día de nuestra noche de bodas.

—Ahhh es que soy así de cursi, y lo sabias cuando te casaste conmigo —le reclamó.

—Sï —lanzó el libro sobre la cama y usó ambas manos para abrazar a su esposa—. Ay mi linda esposa —apoyó el mentón entre los odangos de la rubia—. Fue un tiempo difícil aquel, pero tú nunca te rendiste… y encontraste a este hombre perdido.

—Te perdí, pero pude volver a encontrarte. Y eso mi amado Mamo-chan… es el segundo de mis mejores logros.

—¿Y cuál es el primero?

—Mi Small Lady… —sonrió.

—Ese cariño, es nuestro mejor logro sin dudas…

De pronto un grito del corredor rompió el ambiente romántico entre los reyes.

—¡Bien! —se separó de ella—. Como es tu mejor logro, ve tú con ella.

—¡Ah no! —lo tomó de la capa y lo arrastró con ella hasta el corredor—. A esa niñita tan traviesa no la hice yo solita, así que vienes conmigo.

—Sí. Claro —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa—, ni que fuera a dejarte sola…

Así ambos salieron en ayuda de su pequeña hija. Algunos recuerdos quizás son dolorosos, otros quizás sean sorprendentes o chistosos. Pero algo es seguro de todos ellos, son los que nos marcaron y nos hicieron las personas que hoy somos.

El amor de ellos, estuvo perdido por un tiempo, pero lograron reencontrarlo, como lo han hecho a través de toda la eternidad.

* * *

Nos leemos en la **Q** que no tengo ni idea de que será.

¿Sugerencias?

Bye!

Aquatic~


	17. Quizás

Hi! Abajo el Rinconcito!

* * *

**Q. Quizás**

* * *

Quizás esa había sido la pelea más tonta que habían tenido en toda su relación. Mamoru sólo tardó en contestar el teléfono y la rubia se había hecho una y miles de ideas de porqué no le contestó rápidamente. Él podría estar muriéndose pero a ella solo le importaba pelear.

—¿Sabes qué? —le dijo molesto haciéndose círculos con dos dedos en la sien derecha, con la otra sostenía el teléfono—. No quiero pelear por estupideces… ¿Hablamos cuando te calmes, ya? —y cortó la llamada.

—Uhhh Usako —gruñó el médico—. Cómo tan infantil…

Los días pasaron y aunque él quería comunicarse con ella, ésta lo ignoraba de lleno. Ni hablar de cuando se cruzaban en la calle, o se cambiaba de vereda o simplemente hacía de cuenta que no lo veía.

No podía hacer más que suspirar y seguir su camino. En algún momento se le pasaría el enojo. Así era ella y con el paso de los años había aprendido a que en momentos así era mejor dejarla sola.

Aunque de todas formas no dejaba de molestarle la actitud de niña chiquita.

Volvió a suspirar y siguió su camino al parque a leer un poco. Necesitaba distraerse para no pensar.

Cuando se acercaba la noche y las primeras estrellas empezaron a cubrir el cielo. Se levantó para volver sin ánimos a su departamento.

En el lugar, algo raro pasó, no recordaba haber dejado las luces encendidas. Dejó las llaves en el buro de la entrada y le llamó la atención un enorme Conejo de felpa que estaba sentado sobre la mesa de centro. Se acercó a éste y tomó el sobre que tenía el conejo entre sus manos. Al abrirlo se encontró con una nota:

_«Quizás… no sea la persona más inteligente del mundo._

_Quizás… no sea capaz de lograr algo y lloraré._

_Quizás no pueda parar esas lágrimas y me veas como una niña malcriada que nunca madurará._

_Quizás no sea posible que cocine la mejor comida o que tenga buen aspecto._

_Quizás no logré nunca quitarme la torpeza._

_Quizás siga enojándome por tonterías y te quieras alejar de mí…_

_Quizás nunca pueda llegar a ser la persona que te mereces._

_Pero a pesar de todas esas probabilidades… soy la única que te va a amar más que a su propia vida._

_Te amo Mamoru._

_Usagi»_

_._

Mamoru bajó la nota sorprendido. Esa pequeña coneja era tan bipolar… ¡odiosa como encantadora!

—Usako —susurró regresando la nota al sobre y se puso de cuclillas frente al muñeco—. No me importa ninguna de esas probabilidades, cariño —dejó caer su mano derecha entre las orejas del conejo y lo acarició—. Son parte de ti, y así te quiero, tonta.

—¡Oye! ¡No me digas tonta!

—¡Usako! —gritó asustado parándose de golpe y giró para verla—. ¡Me asustaste!

—Yo… —bajó la mirada y empezó a jugar con los dedos de manera nerviosa—, si soy algo tonta. Me enojo de la nada… lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes de verdad? —le preguntó el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió indignada—. ¡No lo diría si así no fuera!

—Lo sé… —se acercó a ella y la abrazó—. Quizás mi pequeña, no puedas hacer nada de lo que crees que yo quiero o necesito de ti, pero no me importa. No te voy a negar que me aburré un poquito… —comentó entre sonrisas.

—¡Mamoru! —lo regañó tratando de separarse de él, pero éste no la dejaba—. ¡Suéltame!

—Nunca… —le dijo abrazándola mientras perdía su rostro en el cuello de la rubia—. Quizás no seas perfecta Usako, pero para mí, lo eres.

* * *

.

* * *

_**¡El rinconcito de la que escribe!**_

Ufff, esta letra fue como un parto! No quería salir!

Primero iba a hacer Quedate abarcando lo que sintió Serena con la partida de Darien pero me dio tanta pena que no pude seguir escribiéndolo xD Después iba a hacer Quisquillosa, pero se me olvidó lo que quería hacer... Y ahora mientras buscaba que hacer en Conquístame se me ocurrió eso que Serena le escribe a Darien y fue como :O es la idea ideal! xDDD

Y así salió!

Cortito Drabble!

Pero lindo!

Saludos

Nos leemos por aquí en la **R**. Esa ya tiene palabra. Será _**Rosedal**_

_**Aquatic~  
**_


	18. Razón

**¡Regalito de Navidad!**

Dedicado a todas mis amigas y lectoras :D**  
**

Pero ¡Especialmente a mi amiga Vale.6c!

¡Disfruten el Drabble!**  
**

* * *

**R. Razón**

* * *

¡Uyyy Arggg! ¡Qué rabia sentía! Había salido a comprar con Mamoru, y el encuentro con Chi-Usa había cambiado totalmente los planes.

Mientras el moreno sostenía a la pelirrosada entre sus brazos preguntándole que quería, Usagi los miraba apretando los puños por una evidente muestra de molestia.

Estaba cansada, estaba aburrida de ver como esa pequeña intrusa llenaba el mundo de Mamoru cuando se encontraban, como si una atmosfera ajena a ella los envolviera.

Cruzada de brazos y con los labios fruncidos siguió al par varios pasos atrás.

Luego de que Mamoru consintiera por tercera vez a la niña en todo su recorrido, Usagi giró sobre sus pies y se marchó hasta el departamento de éste por sus cosas. Ya se había aburrido, no habían podido comprar nada de lo tenían pensando por andar correteando detrás de Chi-Usa.

¡Arg! Tenía más rabia ahora. Entró al departamento del príncipe y buscó su chaqueta y su bolso para poder regresar a casa, pero se quedó viendo la foto que éste tenía en la repisa al lado de su cama. Los tres, Mamo-chan, ella… y Chibi-Usa.

—Desde que apareciste en nuestras vidas, solo has interferido en nuestras vidas —le dijo molesta a la foto—, pequeña intrusa…

Abrió la puerta de entrada para salir y se encontró de lleno con una pared de músculos que conocía muy bien.

—¡Santo Cielo! —exclamó el joven al ver a la rubia—, ¡aquí estabas!

—¿De verdad? —preguntó irónica—. Pensé que no notarias mi ausencia.

Mamoru la miró seriamente sin decir nada, y adelantó los pasos haciéndola retroceder, una vez cruzado el marco de la puerta, la cerró detrás de él.

—Usako…

—Déjame ir Chiba, quiero irme a mi casa.

—Y ahora, ¿por qué estás molesta?

—Estoy cansada, quiero irme a casa.

—Pero, te fuiste sin elegir el regalo para tu mamá, le tuvimos que elegir algo con Chibi-Usa.

Aquella afirmación, sólo hizo que Usagi apretara sus ojos y bajara la mirada, conteniéndose.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Chibi-Usa… —lo miró molesta y con clara señal de lágrimas en sus ojos color cielo—. Siempre es Chibi-Usa…. Estoy cansada —se limpió con el revés de su mano las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas claras.

—¡Usako! —su voz sonó llena de molestia—, ya hemos hablado miles de veces de este tema.

—¡Mentira! —gruñó—. Siempre omites la respuesta a mi pregunta, es fácil… ¿Ella o yo?

El hombre suspiró llevándose la mano a la nuca, estaba cansado de aquella situación una y otra vez. ¿Acaso no era claro que él la amaba a ella? ¿Acaso no era claro el instinto paternal que sentía hacia su hija? ¡Su hija! ¡Hija de ambos! ¡Cómo tan infantil!

—¿Estás dispuesta a escuchar mi respuesta? —le preguntó desafiante mientras se cruzaba de brazos, su mirada se puso gélida y eso estremeció completamente a Usagi, pero no le iba a demostrar su miedo, claro que no. Con la cabeza erguida dispuesta a recibir las balas que él lanzara, afirmó—. Quiero más a Chibi-Usa. —confirmó y la princesa sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies. ¿No había escuchado bien, verdad? ¿Su novio no estaba eligiendo a la intrusa por sobre ella?… ¡Claro que no! ¿Verdad?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó titubeando, paralizada en su lugar sin saber que hacer o responder, la respuesta sin dudas la había dejado helada. Cuando reaccionó, quiso salir lo más rápido que podía de la casa de Mamoru, pero éste se lo impidió tomándola del brazo—. ¡Suéltame!

—¿Acaso no quieres escuchar el porqué de mi elección?

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, y solo pudo responder un ahogado: ¡No!

—Pero yo sí quiero darte una respuesta —aún sujetándola del brazo, la acercó a él—. Y vas a escucharla.

—Entonces habla rápido porque me quiero ir —comentó con mirando hacia un costado para evitar la penetrante mirada azul de su novio.

—¿Te has puesto a pensar en algún instante… qué ella es nuestra hija?

Aquel pequeño pero importante detalle, hizo bajar rápidamente la guardia de la princesa quien se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

—Ella está sola aquí —continuó—, ella no tiene más familia que nosotros. Lleva mi sangre, Usako, no me pidas que no sienta esa necesidad de estar con ella, de compartir con ella.

—No te estoy pidiendo eso —trató de defenderse.

—Lo sé, pero tu comportamiento sí. Estoy sumamente feliz de saber que tengo una hija, una hija con la mujer que más amo en esta vida —Usagi lo miró y éste estaba de cuclillas frente a ella—. Es nuestra Usako, tú vas a llevarla en tu vientre, vas a ser la madre de esa pequeña intrusa como le dices. Y tienes que entender como son las cosas, me preocupo por ella, la quiero por lo que representa para nosotros.

—Mamo-chan —ella entendía, claro que entendía… pero era tan infantil que prefería competir con su hija, a verla como lo que realmente es… un lazo eterno entre ellos dos. Un lazo indestructible y el fruto de su amor eterno—. Yo…

—Quiero mucho a Chibi-Usa porque es el regalo más lindo que he recibido en toda mi vida. Aunque aún no este ciento por ciento en nuestras vidas, lo estará. Es producto de nuestro amor, es un pedacito de cada uno de nosotros… y un lazo que nadie podrá destruir…

—Lo siento —las lágrimas se peleaban por salir de sus ojos celestes cuando se lanzó a abrazar a su novio—, lo siento Mamo-chan.

—Tranquila, princesa. Solo no lo olvides… Chibi-Usa es nuestra hija. Nuestra y debemos cuidarla.

La rubia de coletas no dijo nada, sólo afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza afirmándose fuertemente al abrazo de Mamoru.

—Esa es mi única razón, Usako, la única razón.

* * *

_**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**_

El motivo del fic!

Ayer andaba muy aburrida y me vi las tres pelis de Sailor Moon, y en la tercera pasa esa pregunta que le hace Serena y fue como un Luz de inspiración! Para variar jajaja Espero que les guste!

Saluditos!

Aquatic~


	19. Sorpresa

**Otra actualización! aprovechando mi ataque de creatividad!**

* * *

**S. Sorpresa**

* * *

¿Quién pensaría que su estadía en Estados Unidos no sería ni la mínima parte de lo que pensó?

No podía negar que había hecho muchos amigos apenas llegó, por su buen dominio sobre el inglés pero no todo era fácil. Escuchar la voz de Usagi del otro lado de la línea era tan maravilloso como devastador. Cuando sonaba el timbre de corte, su realidad caía como pesas sobre su cabeza.

Estaba solo.

«¡Ven conmigo!» «No, este es tu sueño, no el mío.»

Le había pedido que lo acompañara pero ella no quiso…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—_¡No quiero irme! —le había dicho mirando esos ojos azul cielo—. ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Vámonos!_

—_No, este es tu sueño Mamo-chan, no el mío._

—_Entonces, casémonos._

—_¿Eh? —la sorpresa en su cara no logró quitarle la decisión de su rostro._

—_Sí, casémonos. Así ya no tendríamos que separarnos y… —no lo dejó terminar de hablar, dos dedos de su mano derecha lo acallaban._

—_Mamo-chan, me encantaría casarme contigo, ir contigo a Estados Unidos._

—_¿Y qué te lo impide?_

—_La escuela —le recordó—. Apenas estoy en segundo de preparatoria, no quiero dejar a mis amigas ni a mi familia. Aún no._

_Y en ese momento lo entendió, aquí el único que no tenía a nadie más que a ella, era él. Y no podía ser egoísta. Simplemente la abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza._

—_Volveré —le dijo para que supiera, que comprendía su posición._

—_Solo por eso te dejo ir —se separó de él, con una enorme sonrisa—. Solo porque sé que volverás, te dejo ir. Este es tu sueño, yo me quedaré a cumplir uno de los mios, que es graduarme de la preparatoria._

—_Sí, lo entiendo._

—_Y después —avergonzada, apoyó sus manos en el pecho de su novio—. Y después, tenemos que hacer nuestro sueño realidad._

—_Claro, Usako —se acercó a ella para besarla—. Y esa vez, no aceptaré una negativa como la de ahora._

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—Usagi, mi Usako —susurró, mirando el portarretratos donde salían ambos con su mejor sonrisa—, pronto, ya no falta mucho para volver a vernos.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

En la maravillosa ciudad de Tokio, una joven rubia peinada con dos coletas largas, estaba de aquí para allá junto con otra rubia, pero ésta traía un gran moño rojo en su cabello. Estaban frente a los aparadores de vestidos de fiestas, en solo dos días sería su graduación de la preparatoria. Serían al fin universitarias y estaban maravilladas.

—¡Este! —exclamó la princesa de Venus—. Éste es el vestido que he estado buscando toda mi vida.

—Me alegró —respondió la otra, pero no lucía muy feliz. Ningún vestido le había gustado, y eso que era la décima tienda que visitaban.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó mientras pagaba la prenda, la mirada de la princesa lunar estaba en el piso y sus manos apretaban con fuerza el lazo de su bolso.

—Es qué… no me gusta ningún vestido. Y no me puedo graduar en jean y polera.

—¡No pierdas los ánimos!

—Lo intentaré… —suspiró—. Sigamos mejor.

—¡Claro! —exclamó emocionada Minako—. Tenemos que conseguir los zapatos para este vestido.

Tras la maratónica compra con su par, Minako, Usagi regresó a su casa aún con menos ánimos.

—Ya llegué…

—¡Usagi! —exclamó su madre, saliendo de la cocina para recibirla—. Te ha llegado un paquete de la tienda de modas.

—¿Para mí? —se preguntó algo confundida, estaba segura de no haber comprado nada, y menos que Minako lo hubiera comprado después de declararse en Planta rota en vez de Banca Rota.

Pero como la curiosidad era más fuerte de ella, adelantó sus manos y levantó la tapa de la caja rectangular sobre la mesa de centro.

Un maravilloso y brillante vestido rosado la aguardaba dentro de la caja.

—¡Mentira! —dejó a un lado la tapa y levantó la suave tela entre las manos—. ¡Mamá! —corrió hasta su madre con el vestido en las manos.

—¡Usagi! Aquí estoy —le informó bajando las escaleras—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Gracias mamá está muy bonito! —Ikuko se la quedó mirando, y sonrió de lado.

—Me alegro hija, me alegra que te guste —cerró sus ojos—. Mamá conoce bien tus gustos.

—¡Me encanta! —le afirmó girando sobre sus pies—. ¡Gracias!

Ya con el vestido en mano, estaba totalmente despreocupada, subió a su recamara y se dejo caer sobre su cama. Ikuko, no tardó en volver a dirigirse a su hija.

—¡Usagi! ¡Mamoru-san al teléfono!

—¡Voy! —levantó el teléfono que tenía en su alcoba y lo encendió—. ¡Mamo-chan!

—_Usako, hola_ —se escuchó del otro lado—. _¿Cómo has estado?_

—Muy bien —miró su bello vestido—. El viernes es mi graduación, al fin terminaré la preparatoria.

—_Me alegra mucho que pronto realices uno de tus sueños._

—¿Y los tuyos? —preguntó sentándose en su cama.

—¡_Yo muy bien! Sólo me queda esperar por la nota de la tesis._

—Te extraño tanto —soltó la rubia con un sollozo, que cortó rápidamente—. Lo siento…

_—¡No me digas que lo sientes! —_se quejó él_—. ¡Me extrañas, y yo a ti! —_Usagi no lo veía, pero estaba segura de que sonreía_—. Ya falta poco… Esperamos más de un año, que sigo tachando los días para volverte a ver._

—Yo igual… ¡Vuelve pronto!

—_Volveré pronto_ —le afirmó—. _Cuídate, y que te vaya bien en tu graduación._

—Y a ti en tu tesis —le deseó y cortó la comunicación, nunca, nunca en todo ese tiempo, había sido capaz de despedirse de él cuando hablaban por teléfono. Y por suerte, nunca se lo reclamó.

—¡No voy a llorar! ¡No voy a llorar! —se repetía, acudiendo a todo su autocontrol.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Mientras tanto, el moreno de cabellos azabaches, dejó caer sobre su cama el teléfono con el que hablaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Aguantarte las lágrimas, princesa, podría hacerte mal —abrió el ventanal y observó la ciudad de noche—. Usako…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Viernes en la tarde y en la casa de los Tsukino, era un caos.

Si bien, los padres de la egresada ya estaban cambiados y listos para salir, la rubia había perdido las entradas para el ingresó de su familia.

—¡Usagi, apúrate! —le pidió Kenji, su padre—. ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

—¡Ya! —exclamó bajando rápidamente las escaleras con los zapatos rosados de tacón fino en las manos—. ¡Las encontré!

—Qué bueno —comentó Ikuko que tras mirar a su marido continuó—. Sabes, tenemos que pasar por un lugar antes… —Usagi miró a su madre sorprendida y aterrada—. Te llamé a un taxi para que te deje en la escuela.

—¡Pero mamá! —gruñó colocándose el zapato del pie derecho—. ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

—¡Sí, tiene que ser ahora! —y sin decir más nada, tomó a su marido por el brazo derecho y lo arrastró con ella hacia el exterior de la casa—. ¡Nos vemos allá!

—Ok… —afirmó dejándose caer al sillón; por ser una ocasión especial, había eliminado su clásico peinado y traía todo el cabello recogido y adornado con una rosa rosada. Su vestido tenía un solo hombro cubierto, de caída libre sobre su cuerpo al que se adaptaba muy bien y terminaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas. Miró la hora, solo faltaba una hora para su fiesta de graduación y el bendito chofer que no llegaba.

Cuando tras el sonido de una bocina, escuchó el timbre, se levantó echa una fiera para atacar al susodicho que la haría llegar sobre la hora, se colocó el chal y tomó su cartera, pero cuando abrió la puerta, la sonrisa de ese hombre la dejó paralizada.

—¿Lista señorita? —le preguntó

—¿Mamo-chan? —balbuceó perpleja.

—Creo que así me llamabas —respondió él, ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó al abrazarlo—. ¿Y tu tesis?

—Calificación perfecta —le contó abrazándola—. Por lo que no vi nada más que me atará en aquella lejana ciudad.

—Llegaste a tiempo —se separó de él aguantándose el sollozo una vez más—. No voy a llorar para no correrme el maquillaje…

—En realidad, llegué hace tres días.

—¿Qué?

—El vestido que llevas puesto, lo traje de mi viaje, tienes un vestido de una boutique de Nueva York.

—¡Mentira! —se miró la falda del vestido emocionadísima—.¿Y cómo le hiciste?

—Tú madre ha sido una buena cómplice.

—¡Mamo-chan! —volvió a abrazarlo.

—¡Quise darte una sorpresa!

—¡Y sí que me la diste! —le afirmó.

—Quiero acompañarte en este día, en el día que haces realidad uno de tus apreciados sueños.

—¡Gracias!

—Y también he vuelto por algo —buscó en su bolsillo y sacó de él, el anillo en forma de corazón que le había regalado dos años atrás.

—¡Mi anillo! —lo miró sorprendida—. Seguro que mi madre…

—¡Oh sí! —le tomó la mano izquierda—. Bien, mi pequeña princesa. ¿Aceptará a este recién graduado de medicina, como esposo?

—Claro que sí —le afirmó, mientras Mamoru deslizaba el anillo por el dedo anular—. ¡Es lo que más deseo!

—¡Te amo Usako! —elevó la mano y besó el anillo—. Ya no quiero estar separado de ti.

—¡Yo tampoco! —dijo con decisión, pero de pronto los nervios la atacaron—. ¡Llegamos tarde!

—¡Tranquila! —cerró la puerta tras ella, y la tomó de la mano nuevamente para guiarla hasta su automóvil—. ¡Llegáremos justo a tiempo!

* * *

_**El rinconcito de la que escribe!**_

Motivo de la letra:

Ninguno, empece a puro escribir y salio eso jajaja xD Paso entre Sueño, Separados haha hasta que quedo en Sorpresa.

Espero que les agrade.

Nos vemos en la **T** será Tuxedo. Jajaja

Saluditos!

Aquatic~


	20. Tuxedo

**¡Hi! Disfrutenlo! Nos leemos en la U de Unidos ;) Este cap va sin rinconcito... **

* * *

**T. Tuxedo.**

* * *

Chiba Mamoru, amigo de Motoki. Es todo lo que sabía de ese sujeto. Ah claro, y que le gusta molestarme demasiado para mi gusto.

No me gusta llevarme mal con nadie, pero por todos los cielos… ¡Ese hombre me enferma!

Solo abre la boca para decir alguna estupidez en mi contra. Que si soy así, que si pienso esto o lo otro…

¡Qué alguien le compre una vida a Chiba por favor para que deje de molestarme!

Y la verdad, creo que mi plegaria fue escuchada, porque después de su consejo para Sailor Moon, se ve más como decirlo… "Amable" así con las comillas y todo.

¿Será que quiere conocer a Sailor Moon?

Nah, no le veo la cara de ser de esos tipos que por conocer a una celebridad…

¡Si me creo una celebridad, ¿y qué?!

Cómo sea… siento que algo planea…

—¡Odango! —escuché a mis espaldas. ¡Hablando de don Chiba!

—Chiba —saludé despectivamente.

—¿Por qué siempre tan mala onda conmigo? —me preguntó, bien, tenía el pie para lo que quería preguntar.

—¿Y tú por qué tan amable? —¡_Touch!_ Le dolió, lo noté en su rostro jajaja. ¡Para que aprendas!

—Tú eres encantadora con todo el mundo, pero conmigo te portas agresiva.

—Oh… —exclamé irónicamente—. ¿Por qué será? —me pregunté a mi misma en voz alta y luego lo miré—. No fui yo la que empezó a insultar al otro, por si no lo recuerda.

—Lo recuerdo muy bien —reclamó acercando su rostro al mío—. Nunca vi un examen tan malo en toda mi vida.

—Ohhh —inflé mis mejillas con rabia y resoplé para no mandarlo a donde mejor le quepa—. ¿Sabes qué? —lancé mis coletas hacia atrás con ambas manos—. No tengo ganas de rebajarme a tu nivel.

—Claro, como si tú tuvieras que agacharte como yo para poder verte.

Oh… eso me dejo de piedra. No dije más nada, giré sobre mis pies y me fui.

_¡Estúpido Chiba!_

No sé por qué, pero durante esa pelea… mi corazón se puso como loco… Esa sensación que solo me pasa al lado de mi lindo Tuxedo Kamen…

—¡Ya Usagi! —me regañé a mí misma—. ¡Cálmate!

—¡Usagi! —volteé y me encontré con Luna, mi gata y la causante de que yo sea Sailor Moon—. Un Youma.

—¡Ok!

Transformada en Sailor Moon, me dirigí hacia donde el Youma estaba absorbiendo energía. El caos estaba en todos lados.

—¡Ahhh! —exclamé asustada—. Este Youma es más feo que mi último examen —y sí que lo era, era como una mujer con el cabello como serpientes que se movían… Asquito me dio…

—¡No importa! —tomé mi tiara lunar y la preparé—. ¡Moon Tiara Action! —logré romper sus cabellos y con eso soltó a dos personas a las que le drenaba la energía. —. ¡Malvado Youma! —tomé mi Moon Stick y estaba a punto de usarlo cuando el desgraciado me tomó del brazo—. ¡Ayuda!

Y por eso amo a Tuxedo Kamen…

Una rosa precisa como siempre y… ¡Cielos!

El maldito Youma lo tomó de los pies y empezó a drenarle toda su energía.

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamé aterrada viendo la escena.

—¡Usa el Moon Stick! ¡No te quedes quieta! —me gritó molesto, y vaya… por un momento me recordó a don arrogante—. ¿Y así quieres demostrar a la gente que tú puedes?

Esa frase me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, demonios.

Elevé el Moon Stick y lo utilicé. El Youma desapareció y mi lindo y adorado Tuxedo Kamen se estrelló contra el piso.

Corrí a socorrerlo, después de todo, siempre era él el que me rescataba a mí.

—¿Estás bien? —corrió la mirada y solo me afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué ahora no puedes hablar? —le pregunté algo molesta.

—Sí hubieras actuado más rápido esto no hubiera pasado —me dijo en un tono tan despectivo que solo me puso peor.

—¡Oye yo no te hice nada para que me trates así! —gruñí—. Sí estás molesto con alguien no te la agarres conmigo.

—¡Estoy enojado con alguien que tú conoces bien! —aquella afirmación sí que me dejó sorprendida… ¿_Alguien que yo conocía?_

Y después susurró dos palabras que me dejaron heladas.

«Odango Atama»

—¡Oye! —me paré en mi lugar con las manos en mi cintura—. ¡No me digas así! —dije entre dientes—. ¡Me haces recordar al idiota que me llama así!

—¿Eh? —dijo y se paró –algo tambaleado pero se paró—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Qué no me digas Odango Atama!

—¡Pero yo no te dije Odango Atama a ti! —respondió algo sacado de onda, y para qué negarlo, yo estaba igual… ¡Sería posible qué! Pero no iba a quedarme con las dudas.

—Yo creo —levanté ambas manos hacia su rostro y tomé su antifaz—, que sí me lo dijiste a mí… Chiba Mamoru… —susurré cuando me quedé con el antifaz blanco en las manos.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —me miró perplejo, yo estaba anonadada.

_¿Por qué justamente tenía que ser él?_

—Yo conozco muy bien a Tsukino Usagi —apreté mi broche de transformación para acabar con ella—. Porque somos la misma persona.

Los ojos de Mamoru-san se abrieron al máximo, ahí pude notar lo maravilloso de sus ojos azules…

—Tú eres… —balbuceó señalándome.

—Así es, esta tonta Odango Atama, es Sailor Moon —le hice una reverencia y me desaparecí…

Tenía que procesar esta información…

¡Yo no podía estar enamorada de ese! ¡No! ¡Yo quería a Tuxedo, no a Mamoru-san!

Pero… son la misma persona…

¡Argh! ¡Usagi!

Me golpeé la cabeza con los puños desesperada… ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Me acosté en mi cama con los brazos extendidos…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Esa noche dormí poco y nada, no podía dejar de comparar las dos facetas de Chiba, su faceta como el molesto y como el enmascarado que me salva la vida…

¡¿Por qué el mundo es tan pequeño?!

Mi problema ahora es… ¿Cómo le veré la cara nuevamente?

Me senté como zombi en mi cama, miré el reloj y para ser sábado me había despertado demasiado temprano.

_8:15_

Motoki oni-chan trabaja hoy temprano, iré a pedirle un consejo.

Tomé un rico desayuno –ya que el sábado y el domingo eran los únicos días donde podía desayunar– y salí con destino al Center Game Crown.

Para mi suerte estaba, pero por otro lado… también estaba él.

—¡Oh, pero si al fin llega la otra parte implicada! —dijo y me quede sorprendida.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Va a ver una obra de Sailor Moon! —exclamó y no pude evitar mirar de reojo a Mamoru-san—. Y como va a estar auspiciada por Crown, quiero que ustedes participen.

—¡Estás loco! —gruñó Mamoru, mirándome y tuve que correr la mirada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin comprender—. Vean las fotos —me acerqué a él y tenía varias fotos de Sailor Moon y de Tuxedo Kamen—. Si realmente estuviera loco, creería que son ustedes —ambos nos tensamos en nuestro lugar—, porque no pueden negar el parecido de ustedes con estos dos.

—Ni tanto —comento don Chiba mirando las fotos de Sailor Moon—. Sailor Moon es mucho más linda que Odango Atama.

¡Rayos!

—¡Y Tuxedo! —exclamé tomando la foto del enmascarado y suspiré—. Es un hombre tan maravilloso, tan caballeroso, tan lindo… nada que ver —lo miré de reojo—, con tu amigo aquí presente.

—¿Tienes alguna queja? —me preguntó prepotente el muy descarado.

—¡Sí! —le grité—. ¡Muchas!

Pero Motoki nos separó… para su suerte.

—¡Ya! —se puso entre nosotros—. ¿Me van a ayudar o no? La función en mañana en la mañana.

Crucé miradas con Chiba, no quería ni imaginar actuar junto a él, pero pensar que es Tuxedo…

—Yo lo haré —dijo él—. Aunque tenga que trabajar con Odango.

—Lo mismo digo —comenté para no tener problemas con Motoki.

Pasamos un rato largo planificando la obra y los diálogos no eran nada del otro mundo, y nada que no me supiera tampoco. Las ventajas de Ser Sailor Moon…

Cómo no nos quedaba más nada que hacer, me puse a jugar un rato en las máquinas, y luego de acordar que nosotros mismos conseguiríamos los disfraces –obvio que usaríamos nuestra transformación- me fui a casa.

Pensé que me iba a sentirme mejor ahora que sé quién se esconde detrás del antifaz, pero… me siento tan rara… ¿Será por qué es Mamoru-san?

Es decir, le pedí consejos al mismísimo Tuxedo Kamen…

Por todos los cielos…

La obra no era nada complicada, aparecía un Youma -el cual sería Motoki-, yo fallaba, Chiba me rescataba –para variar– y eso.

Salí a escena entre aplausos y gritos de ánimo… ¡Esto de ser famosa!

Y de la nada, el Youma de Motoki me atacó de golpe. _¿Eso estaba en el libreto?_

Volví a esquivar un golpe, y vi detrás de los bastidores a mi querido amigo Motoki con la cabeza del Youma en las manos.

¡Rayos! _¿Justo ahora tenía que aparecer uno real?_

Chiba al ver la escena, no tardó en aparecer frente a mí con su bastón.

—Puedo hacerlo sola —gruñí entre dientes.

—¿Y dejarte toda la diversión a ti, Odango? ¡Ni hablar!

¡Argh!

—No necesito que ningún tipejo vestido de Tuxedo me salvé —lo empujé e hice aparecer mi Moon Stick

—Pues lo siento, pensé que te encantaba ser rescatada por este hombre vestido de Tuxedo.

—Eso era antes de saber que mi pesadilla estaba detrás de ese disfraz…

—Oh, ya veo —murmuró algo, y no sé de dónde saca esas rosas y lanzó unas cuantas para paralizar al Youma—. Ya entonces —me señaló el Youma—, ahí lo tienes.

Lo miré de reojo, agité mi Moon Stick y eliminé.

—Supongo que ahora tendré que dejarte que te maten tranquilamente, ¿verdad? —me dijo dándome la espalda.

—¿Eh?

—Digo, si ya no quieres que te salve, supongo que debería hacerte caso y no meterme en lo que no me concierne.

—No tiene por qué ser tan literal —volví a gruñir, tomé mi tiara y se la tiré, claro sin activarla—. ¡Idiota!—y de pronto, la maldición que soltó fue tapada por el sonido que provino de la tribuna, Silbidos…

¡Me había olvidado que estábamos frente a la gente!

—Odango —lo oí llamarme cuando volteó quitándose su antifaz, y lanzándolo en algún lugar de la tribuna –un grupo de niñas se lanzaron al antifaz como si fuera la gran cosa- pero yo estaba perdida en su piel bronceada y sus ojos azules brillantes en revancha... Oh. Oh, de la nada tenía cuatro rosa en cada una de sus manos.

Siete pasaron rosándome, y me alegré de ser sumamente ágil cuando estaba como Sailor Moon, porque Serena, ya hubiera sido historia.

Seguí retrocediendo mientras se me acercaba hasta que me choqué contra un muro y vi la sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro.

—El… el público —dije tratando de calmar mi voz.

—Creen que estamos actuando —respondió mirándolos y regresando su mirada a mí como si fuera una presa que había atrapado—. Dime, ¿te pagan por ser tan tonta?

—¿Qué? —abrí los ojos enormes ante aquel insulto, pero lejos de deprimirme hizo arder la sangre que corría por mis venas—. No, porque si pagaran por ser tonto, tú ya serian millonario.

—Al menos yo no ando pegándole a la gente de espaldas —frotó su nuca—, ¿crees que todos tenemos la cabeza de piedra como tú?

Oh… se estaba pasando, se estaba pasando…

—No, solo probaba la resistencia de su iceberg.

—¿Iceberg? —se señaló—. ¿Me llamaste Iceberg?

—Oh sí, pero también tengo otro nombres para ti —tomé aire y empecé mi bombardeo—, huraño, hosco, aburrido, frio, insoportable, arrogante. Preferiría pasar el día estudiando que pasarlo contigo.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí, no quiero quedarme cerca de ti porque podría perder mi alegría de vida.

—¿Y yo? —apoyó las manos en el muro, una a cada lado mío—. Siento que mi razón me abandona cada vez que estas presente.

—¿Y se supone que debería sentirme culpable?

—Sí, deberías porque nunca me mi sano juicio haría algo así.

Y de la nada, sentí un "_ohhh_" del público que se fue acallando con forme transcurrían los segundos, mi mente se oscureció y mis labios, mis labios hicieron un dulce contacto contra los de él. Por suerte recobré la cordura rápidamente, me separé de él por un empujón y le volé la cara de un cachetazo.

¡Lo admito no sé si me sentí bien o culpable de ello!

Él me miró con su mejilla roja por el contacto con mi mano derecha, pero vi en sus ojos confusión, no dijo nada y se apuró a salir de escena. Yo traté de calmar mis mejillas dándome unos toques con las yemas de los dedos y me acerqué al borde del escenario.

Agradecía que mis padres no estuvieran ahí, aunque cuando vi a Shingo señalarme mientras hablaba con uno de sus amigos…

¡Ay Kami-sama, ayúdame!

Hice una reverencia y salí del escenario, sin decir nada, Motoki me señalaba el pasillo que había detrás de él, probablemente Chiba había desaparecido del lugar por ese pasillo. En la disyuntiva de ir o no ir, tomé aire y seguí el camino señalado.

Cuando lo encontré estaba sentado dándome la espalda quitándose los guantes con gestos agotados, como si estuviera fastidiado consigo mismo.

—¿Por qué hice eso? —se preguntó y me quede callada—, ¿Por qué perdí los estribos y la besé delante de tanta gente? Yo no soy así… —lo oí resoplar y me acerqué un paso—, primero la obsesión por intentar llevarnos bien, como si fuera algo de vida o muerte, luego el enterarme que es Sailor Moon, y ahora el beso… ¿Qué está pasando contigo, Mamoru?

Lo oí sorprendida, él también estaba afectado por saber nuestras personalidades pero eso de que quería llevarse bien conmigo…

Recordé las últimas semanas y no puedo negar esa parte, ya no me molestaba a menos que yo lo picara primero…

¿Qué es esta extraña sensación que siento?

—Mamoru —hice una pausa y él rápidamente volteó para verme, levantándose del asiento— san… —terminé de pronunciar algo avergonzada.

—Odango —dijo corriendo la mirada—, lo siento.

—¿Eh?

—Siento lo del beso, no debí actuar así.

Esa frase… me hizo sentir como si me hubiera devuelto el cachetazo.

—¿Lo sientes? —pregunté retrocediendo un paso y ni siquiera sé porque se formó este nudo en la garganta—. ¿De verdad?

—¿Acaso tú no? —aquella pregunta, me la repetí mentalmente. ¿Acaso yo no me arrepentía de ese beso?… La verdad…

—No. No me arrepiento de ese beso —llevé mis manos a mi pecho y levanté los hombros para resoplar—, o bueno no hasta ahora que has decidido pedir disculpas por él.

—Esto es extraño —lo volví a buscar con la mirada y tenía su mano derecha perdida entre sus cabellos oscuros—, no imagine esta escena —rio sin humor—. Pensé que volverías a golpearme o algo por el estilo.

—Discúlpame por la cachetada, no debí…

—No te preocupes —metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y me sonrió—, supongo que fue el precio por el beso.

—Si me volvieras a besar, te aseguro que no te pegaría —y cuando terminé de decir eso vi la sorpresa en su mirada, y creo que hasta yo me sorprendí de mi osadía.

—¿Estás pidiendo que te bese, Odango Atama?

—Tómalo como quieras —respondí . Lo sé era un experimento loco lo que iba a hacer, pero necesitaba sacarme esta duda llena de ansiedad que había brotado en mí sobre ese escenario.

Chiba -ni tonto ni perezoso- no tardó en pararse frente a mí, acunar sus manos en mis mejillas y acercar sus labios a los míos.

—Como quiera, entonces —susurró y su aliento cálido me erizó hasta el más fino de los pelos de la nuca. Mmm…

Sus labios hicieron un contacto tímido con los míos, pero no los rechacé, buscó el perfecto ángulo mientras yo me quedé ahí quieta, viendo que reacción tenía en mí. Y diablos que reacción…

Por más que peleé contra mis propios brazos no tardaron en enroscarse en la nuca de él mientras me apegaba a su cuerpo para profundizar el beso y… perdí…

¡Perdí pero gustosa!

—¡Mamoru! ¡Usagi-chan! —la voz de Motoki nos hizo separar como si fuéramos dos niños haciendo una travesura—. ¡Al fin los encuentro! —hizo una pausa y después continuó—. El público quiere que se despidan los dos—. La gente estaba encantada de que ustedes dos se parecieran demasiado a los personajes…

—Si claro, somos como dos gotas de agua —me susurró Mamoru-kun y no pude evitar reírme.

Salimos al escenario de nuevo, e hicimos una reverencia al público tomados de la mano. ¡Sí! ¡Me tomó de las manos!

—Y entonces… —le pregunté cuando salimos del lugar.

—¿Entonces, qué?

—Que hay aquí —cada vez estaba más avergonzada—. Entre nosotros.

—Mmm —lo observé, se puso a pensar, y volvió a mirarme con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Quieres intentarlo? —me ofreció su mano.

—¿Intentar qué? —pregunté sin comprender… No, realmente no entendí. Él se rio—. ¿Qué?

—Sé que no nos llevamos de maravillas, pero me gustaría —acaso lo que veo en sus mejillas… ¿está sonrojado? Tosió y continuó—, salir contigo.

—Algo así como… ¿ una cita?

—Sí, para conocernos mejor.

—Me encantaría —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿no te molesta seguir siendo salvada por este tipo vestido de Tuxedo?

Lo miré aún sonriendo y le negué con la cabeza.

—No, ese tipo vestido de Tuxedo, me encanta.


	21. Unión

Lamento la demora, por eso doble subida!

* * *

**U. Unión**

* * *

Los nervios estaban atacando cada circuito nervioso de mi cuerpo, si ok, es un término muy biológico para mí, pero cuando te vas a casar con un doctor, tienes que acoplarte a lo que vas a tener al lado el resto de tu vida.

El vestido celeste que esperaba por mí sobre la cama me llenaba de ilusión. Hoy, esa mismísima noche iba a comprometerme con el hombre más maravilloso de la tierra, él, mi príncipe, mi amor eterno, mi vida.

Por Chiba Mamoru, sin dudas yo daría hasta mi último aliento.

Los golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me indican que para variar estoy atrasada. Me quitó la bata y deslizo por mi cuerpo aquella suave y brillante tela. Unos bellos zapatos de cristal en mis pies y tras tomar el chal del mismo color del vestido de la silla, me apresuró a salir.

A los pies de la escalera estaba mi padre con cámara en mano, aclamando lo bella que me veía esa noche.

—¡Papá! —le susurré, abrazándolo—. No llores.

—¡Chiba ganó! —me dijo abrazándome también—. Más vale que te haga feliz.

—Lo seré, yo sé —me separé y lo miré con una gran sonrisa—. Yo sé que lo seremos. Ambos. Muy felices.

Aquella noche tras su llegada a mi graduación, me preguntó si quería ser su esposa; hoy dos semanas después de aquel acontecimiento, voy camino a mi fiesta de compromiso.

«Una futura reina se merece una fiesta a su altura»

Con aquellas palabras, me hizo esperar ansiosa este momento, esta fiesta planeada totalmente por él y mis amigas. ¡Me muero de la curiosidad!

Cuando llegamos con mi familia al salón de fiestas que habían rentado, no tardé en ver los sellos característicos de cada una de mis amigas, la decoración por Minako-chan, las delicias de Mako-chan, el control y el orden de Amy-chan y el toque sofisticado de Rei-chan.

Sin dudas habían hecho un gran trabajo.

Ubicó a sus amigas y se acercó a saludarlas, pues no había visto a Mamoru por ningún lado.

—¿Mamoru-san? —preguntó Minako buscando con la mirada en la fiesta—. Ni idea.

—Capaz que se dio cuenta que esto era una locura y escapó —soltó siempre tan venenosa mi amiga Rei, pero hoy no iba a pegarle, no quería arruinar mi bello vestido.

Entré a buscarlo entre los invitados hasta que la luz se apagó de golpe y me vi iluminaba por un reflector rosado, que contrastaba muy bien con mi vestido. Se veía como violeta.

«Hoy es un día muy importante tanto como para mí, como para la bella señorita alcanzada por el reflector»

La voz de mi amado sonó en el salón produciéndome un rico escalofrío de emoción, de éxtasis.

«La hermosa Usagi, ha aceptado a este caballero como su esposo. Y esta fiesta es para celebrar uno de los "Sí, acepto" más bellos que voy a oír en mi vida»

No podía con mis sentimientos, estaba a punto de llorar cuando las luces se encendieron, dejándome ver a mi galán en un hermoso smoking.

¡No puedo creer que este hombre tan hermoso sea mío!

Me miraba con una sonrisa y una rosa roja en su mano izquierda.

—Usako… —susurró extendiendo la mano derecha—, hoy, aquí ante toda esta gente vuelvo a preguntártelo una vez más.

Tomé su mano y me acerqué a él sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos.

—¿Tsukino Usagi, me harías el honor de aceptar a este simple hombre llamado Chiba Mamoru como el compañero de tu vida? —vi la emoción de las palabras reflejada en sus bellos ojos azules.

—Si Mamo-chan —afirmé con la cabeza repetidamente—, claro que sí —sin pensarlo mucho, me colgué de su cuello y lo besé ante el aplauso de todos los invitados de fondo.

El resto de la fiesta fue increíble, entre las felicitaciones y los llorisqueos de mi padre, fue todo genial. Ahora solo nos faltaba fijar la fecha para el enlace final, lo maravilloso de todo esto es que el compromiso es el comprobante de nuestra unión, de nuestro lazo eterno.

El inicio del camino a nuestra unión eterna.


	22. Vacuna

**Jajaja este es super peque XD Pero espero que les cause aunque sea una sonrisa xD**

* * *

**V. Vacuna**

* * *

No sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Miraba de reojo todo el lugar cruzado de brazos, a su lado la pequeña Chibi-Usa lo miraba divertida.

—¿Cómo deje que Usako me convenciera de hacer esto? —se dijo a si mismo, observando el papel del turno que traía en su mano indicándole el número cuatro, elevó su mirada al monitor de turnos que iba por el tres. Sin dudas, los próximos serian ellos.

—Mamá Ikuko mandó a Usagi, pero ella no quiso acompañarme a ponerme las vacunas, tú sabes que soy muy chiquita para venir sola. Y entonces…

—Claro —bufó—, vinieron por mí porque soy el que siempre hace todo lo que ustedes quieren.

—¡Sí! —exclamó feliz la niña, cuando el número cuatro apareció en el visor—. ¡Nuestro turno! —saltó de la silla y se encaminó a la puerta que abrió una enfermera.

—Tan emocionada que estás —gruñó el hombre alto saliendo tras la niña de coletas rosadas.

Adentro del box, la mujer preparaba la jeringa para cargar la medicina de la vacuna en ella cuando Mamoru entró y se puso azul. Ok, no lo iban a pinchar a él después de todo, era a Chibi-Usa, a su querida hija del futuro…

Apretó los ojos, tratando de no mirar. Pero la enfermera le llamó la atención.

—Papá, tiene que tomar el brazo de su hija —aquella frase no sabía cómo tomarla, rojo de la vergüenza ahora, se acercó y tomó el brazo de la niña con las manos temblorosas.

—Mamo-chan —Chibi-Usa le sonrió—, tranquilo, no duelen nada. Las vacunas son para personas valientes.

Dicho y hecho, aquella vacuna no había dolido en absoluto a la jovencita que salió feliz del box de consulta, seguida por un mareado Chiba.

—¡Vamos Mamo-chan! —insistió la pelirrosada—. ¡No querrás que Usagi se entere que eres un cobarde a la hora de poner inyecciones!

El solo hecho de imaginarse la risa descontrolada de su novia, le regresó el alma al cuerpo y con una sonrisa se acercó a su pequeña hija para tomarla en brazos.

—¡¿Y de qué quieres el helado para quedarte calladita?!

—¡Quiero una copa helada! —afirmó con dando un aplauso.

Sin dudas, era hija de Usagi.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Bien Chicas, todas se preguntaran ¿Qué paso con Aquatic y sus actualizaciones? La verdad, creo que fundí a Aquatic actualizando tan rápido, en 10 meses -que son los que llevo en el fandom- escribi contando estos dos drabble, 110 capitulos los cuales estan online en 19 fics. Algo así como 11 capitulos por mes. Creo que eso hizo que tanto Darien como Serena se quedaran tiesos en mi imaginación, así como el cap de los simpsons que Bart dice "Para eso tengo imaginación" pero tanto como Tommy como Dally estaban sin moverse xD Así mismo jajajja.

Pero espero mientras tanto poder escribir lo que salgan, sobretodo en conquistame soy muy detallista, no quiero escribir por escribir y por eso no sale. Mientras lo intento, voy a ver si actualizó los otros, este ya casi termina solo falta W, X, Y y Z...Casi todos son drabbles así que estará finiquitado dentro de poco x3

En fin. nos estamos leyendo, cualquier cosa... ¡en mi perfil estan todas las formas en la que se pueden contactar conmigo! No muerdo, soy super simpatica cuando quiero y me llevo bien con la mayoria de las lectoras -o al menos eso pienso- xD

Saludos!

Aquatic~


	23. Waffles

Otro! xD

* * *

**W. Waffles**

* * *

Chiba Mamoru se despertó esa mañana por un delicioso aroma que había invadido todo su departamento, estiró su mano por la cama buscando a su esposa pero no la encontró.

Abrió enorme los ojos, Usagi estaba en la cocina.

Rápidamente se levantó para encontrar a la rubia de coletas muy divertida con una torre de algo raro en los platos. Tenía tantas cosas que era casi imposible darse cuenta de que se trataba.

—¿Usako? —preguntó con la mano perdida entre sus cabellos oscuros—. ¿Qué es eso?

—¡Súper Waffles! —respondió emocionada—. Tu hija hoy me pidió waffles —le informó sobando su vientre de cinco meses— y como no puedo ignorar los antojos…

—Ya… —arqueó una ceja observando el plato puesto delante de él—. ¿Y en donde están los waffles en esta pila?

—¡Grosero! —se quejó sentándose, hundió una cuchara en la crema del costado y se la llevó a la boca—. El waffles está debajo de la crema, de la mermelada, del dulce de leche y de la cobertura de chocolate. ¡Ah! Y de las cerezas…

Mamoru tragó grueso. Eso era una bomba directa. Mas vio cómo su mujer se tragaba el suyo sin una pizca de empalago. Sonrió y llevó su cuchara a la crema batida, para saborear la bomba dulce pero de inmediato tuvo que usar la servilleta para limpiarse la boca.

—¡Hoy te levantaste muy grosero! —gruñó la rubia, mientras le pasaba un vaso con jugo.

—¡Usako la crema está salada! —le informó para beber rápidamente el jugo de naranja.

—¡Obvio que está salada! —respondió como si todo fuera muy natural—. ¡Si la hubiera hecho dulce me moriría de diabetes gestacional! —comentó prácticamente terminándose su porción.

Mamoru aún la miraba sorprendido por la respuesta, sonrió para sí mismo y terminó también su waffle "saladulce" esperando con que otra locura le saldría su señora esposa en lo que quedaba de día.

* * *

.

* * *

Aquatic~


	24. X

**_AquaticWhisper entra en Hiatus... Abajo las respuestas a preguntas que tal vez muchas se estan haciendo._**

**_La idea de esta letra me la había dado Criztal hace ya un tiempo._**

* * *

**X. X**

* * *

Para variar un nuevo grito estremeció todo el departamento del joven estudiante de medicina, agitado por su despertar abrupto salió corriendo hacia la sala donde se suponía que estaba su novia estudiando para su examen.

—Usako…

—¡Odio esto! —gritó la rubia con los puños en alto—. ¡¿Por qué rayos tengo que buscar el valor de X?! ¡Odio esa estúpida letra!

—Querida —Mamoru se agachó hasta su novia y le explicó—, las matemáticas y sus operaciones nos ayudan a desarrollar la parte analítica del cerebro, mientras más ejercicios se resuelven, más ágil se vuelve el cerebro a la hora de tomar decisiones o bien de resolver un problema en la vida real. ¡Usamos las matemáticas todo el tiempo!

Usagi lo miró con sus ojos azules brillando en maldad.

—Mamo-chan…

—Dime Usako —le preguntó con algo de precaución.

—¿Y en qué momento de mi vida voy a necesitar saber el valor de X en una línea perpendicular? ¿O es que necesito ir por la vida viendo el valor de X entre una pared y el piso? ¿O entre la calle y la vereda?

Mamoru la observó con la mirada seria por unos segundos hasta estallar en una carcajada que sorprendió muchísimo a la rubia.

—¿Qué es lo chistoso Mamo-chan? —preguntó indignada.

—Tu lógica… —siguió riéndose aún ante la mirada fulminante de la chica a su lado—, para odiarla, puedes encontrarle un buen uso después de todo.

—Ja. Ja. Ja —rio sarcásticamente mientras volvió a concentrarse en su cuaderno—. Idiota —gruñó entre dientes.

—¡Ah no! —exclamó el moreno tomando a la chica de la cintura para levantarla del suelo—. ¡Nada de insultos! —la cargó sobre su hombro y ésta empezó a patalear.

—¡Chiba! ¡Bájame! —protestó—. ¡Tengo que estudiar! —el moreno obedeció, pero la dejó caer sobre la cama que anteriormente él usaba para dormir, el contacto con la cama invadió de rojo las mejillas la piel clara del rostro femenino.

—¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste? —preguntó apoyando ambos puños en la cama y su rostro casi pegado al de la rubia—. ¿Eh, amor?

—¿Yo? —se señaló como si estuviera sorprendida y después sonrió—. Dije que tengo el mejor y más maravilloso de los novios que está a punto de ayudarme a resolver a todas esas malvadas X que atormentan la vida de su adorada y amada novia —declaró, y la seriedad del rostro de Mamoru volvió a desaparecer por una carcajada.

—Ya… ok —se paró y se cruzó de brazos y la miró—. Haré de cuenta que te creo —le extendió la mano para que Usagi se levantará pero aprovechó el envión para robarle un beso.

—¡Eso fue atrevido señor Chiba! —protestó la chica ante el comportamiento de su novio.

—Ni tanto señorita Tsukino… es mi paga por además de hacer de profesor… —aún sosteniendo la mano de su querida Usako volvieron a la sala—, tener por resolver las X hostigadoras de novias.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Estimadas lectoras de AquaticWhisper:**_

Antes que nada, les pido una disculpa por la salida abrupta de Facebook, llegaron a mis ojitos los rumores que corren por aquella cuenta social y quiero decirles que es muy probable que ninguno sea cierto. El verdadero motivo de mi salida de Facebook es un problema en mis manos que me ataca de vez en cuando. Por lo que saliéndome de Facebook casi no paso en la pc y el poquito tiempo que paso y no me duele, trato de escribir algo. Pero hasta no tener los resultados de los examenes que me estoy realizando, mi vida cybernetica se redució a Twitter rara vez o al WhatsApp porque eso está en mi teléfono. Y nada más.

Si muchas se sintieron lo lamento, pero ante todo esta mi vida. Y como dicen, uno no puede ir por la vida poniendole más importancia al resto que a si misma. Esta vez pensé en mí, y no el desastre que podria quedar simplemente porque yo salía de Facebook.

Bien, eso es todo. Seguiré sacando capítulos de vez en cuando y mis dedos me lo permitan. Si quieren seguir leyendo bien, y si no también. Yo no le pondré a nadie una pistola en la cabeza para que sigan leyéndome.

Atte.

Aquatic Whisper~


End file.
